<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breathless by nartista, WitchyGirl99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437083">Breathless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nartista/pseuds/nartista'>nartista</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyGirl99/pseuds/WitchyGirl99'>WitchyGirl99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Peak Horny and Proud, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Running Club AU, Shameless Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nartista/pseuds/nartista, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyGirl99/pseuds/WitchyGirl99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome opened her mouth to say something – anything – but no sound came out. It made sense, really. What could one vocalize when in front of a man so…<i>toned</i>? His pecs were—Well. They were. And his abs just—<br/>Oh god, his abs.<br/>Oh <i>god</i>, the <i>V</i>. He had a V.<br/>“Eyes up here,” the man snapped, voice practically a growl. And that—<br/>That <i>did things</i> to her. Kagome was pretty sure she had an orgasm. Just a little one. “Uh, sorry, I just—” Orgasmed. The word she was looking for was— “wasn’t paying attention.”<br/>“Yeah,” he replied slowly, still glaring. “Pretty sure that’s not your problem.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Horny Non-Runner Kagome seeks Scowling Adonis Inuyasha who is Equally As Horny. Things happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Inuyasha Day of Love 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Day of Love 2021, because everyone deserves A Big Bang :)</p>
<p>A huge shoutout and thank you to the organizers of this amazingly fun event: <a href="Fawn_Eyed_Girl">Fawn_Eyed_Girl</a>, <a href="LavenderTwilight89">LavenderTwilight89</a>, <a href="https://dreaming-of-soup.tumblr.com/">Dreaming-of-Soup</a> and <a href="Ruddcatha">Ruddcatha</a>. You're the best!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>  </em>
</p>
<p><em>Come</em>, Sango had said.</p>
<p><em>It will be fun</em>, Sango had said.</p>
<p><em>Running is good for you</em>, Sango had said.</p>
<p>Kagome Higurashi, bent in half on the side of the running trail, stared at the vibrant green grass beneath her feet and wondered, vaguely, if it was as soft as it looked. If she just…went and had a lie down, would it be comfortable? The grass looked comfortable. It looked leagues better than the other view, which was of the running group she had unwillingly joined on a Saturday afternoon. Sango’s idea, obviously. She and her husband, Miroku, were all about getting healthy before the summer truly hit. The extra warm spring had been inspiring, and Sango wanted to be as fit as possible for all of the excursions she and Miroku had planned.</p>
<p>Kagome, on the other hand, was a victim of poor timing. Miroku hadn’t been able to come and since it was only their third time running with this particular group, Sango hadn’t wanted to go alone. Hence the invite. Hence the guilt trip. Hence Kagome’s current presence on the side of a running trail, panting pathetically with sweat dripping off of her face while she contemplated the validity of grass as an acceptable place of rest.</p>
<p>“Kagome!” Sango yelled, a few feet up ahead. She jogged back, concern evident on her face. “Are you okay? Want to walk for a bit?”</p>
<p>Honestly, the thought of moving made her want to die. “You go ahead,” Kagome offered, half-hearted wave gesturing her friend forwards. “I’ll catch up in a minute.”</p>
<p>Or two. Or, like, twenty.</p>
<p>Maybe Kagome could rejoin Sango on the next lap. That sounded like a much better idea.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Sango pressed again, clearly worried. “I can wait, it’s fine.”</p>
<p>“No, no,” Kagome laughed, hoping it came out normal and not at all croaky. Not at all like death had its spindly fingers on her throat, choking the life out of her. Huh. Oxygen deprivation made her a little morbid. “No, go. I promise I’m fine. I’ll catch up. Or you’ll catch up. Either way, it’s fine.” Maybe if she said <em>fine </em>enough, Sango would believe her.</p>
<p>It took another few seconds before Sango sighed, patting her on the shoulder. “Okay. Don’t push yourself, alright?”</p>
<p>Kagome was pretty sure she was long past that already. With a forced smile, she nodded and kept up the cheery façade until Sango, reluctantly, turned back around and continued on her run. Instantly, Kagome sagged. “Dear god, something kill me.”</p>
<p>Nothing did, of course. That would be insane. Although, Kagome was pretty sure that if she kept running, her heart would give out and finish the job anyways. Shit. She knew her desk job as a graphic designer was giving her that ‘office spread.’ Her manager had lamented over it once, the slow degradation of her body as it got used to barely moving for a solid eight hours straight. Kagome hadn’t ever paid it much attention, thinking it was silly.</p>
<p>That was early-twenties Kagome. That was a Kagome far younger and dumber.</p>
<p>This Kagome knew.</p>
<p>Bent over still, she twisted until she caught sight of her little bum. It had always been little, but Kagome was positive it was <em>saggy </em>now. She wasn’t even thirty yet, but things <em>jiggled </em>that never jiggled before. And that was… That was…</p>
<p> Not why she was here, honestly. Kagome had been living in blissful ignorance that she was still in shape until this moment. This horrible, wretched moment.</p>
<p>Maybe this was a sign. Maybe Miroku being forced to work late and Sango dragging her out was the wake-up call she needed to get some activity back in her life. New Year, New Her. Well. New Quarter-of-the-Year, New Her.</p>
<p>She would run. She would keep trying, even if it was slow and embarrassing. Kagome had never been an athlete, but she’d never been bowled over and near death after a little <em>jog</em>. She would fix this, she thought to herself. She would pick herself up, one foot in front of the other, and she would run until—</p>
<p>“The <em>hell</em>?”</p>
<p><em>Oof. </em>Of course. The moment Kagome stepped back onto the main running path, having been so caught up in her own little world, she hadn’t even thought to look first. The result was being practically taken out from behind, instantly stumbling back off the trail as she struggled to stay upright. The battle was lost when she stepped on something – a rock, maybe, the universe despised her – but before she could crash down onto the grass that had once looked so soft and now <em>definitely didn’t</em>, something grabbed her arm. It was just enough for her to get her feet back under her, ankle twinging slightly.</p>
<p>Oh god. Sango was never going to let her live this down.</p>
<p>“What the hell was that?”</p>
<p>The snapped demand had Kagome freezing. It was only then, standing on the grass that had once been her friend that she realized it wasn’t some<em>thing </em>that held her up. It was some<em>one</em>. Whirling around, apology already on her lips, Kagome made what she hoped was the saddest face in existence until she caught sight of—</p>
<p>Of—</p>
<p>God.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/"> <span class="u">Breathtaking Art by Nartista</span> </a>
</p>
<p>Kagome blinked, sure that her eyes were betraying her, just like her lungs had. There, standing right in front of her, was <em>the </em>hottest man she’d ever seen. Tall, with shining silver hair that was loosely tied back and falling from its hold, the man was a picture of perfection. His ears were poised above his head, focused on her and somehow flawlessly bracketing the stream of sunlight that was just…on him.</p>
<p>And then Kagome made the mistake of looking at his face. <em>God</em>, his face. Beautiful golden eyes and a jawline that she wanted to cut herself on. Sweat glistened on his forehead, trailing down his temples to his cheeks, falling off and down to—</p>
<p>He was <em>shirtless.</em></p>
<p>Kagome opened her mouth to say something – anything – but no sound came out. It made sense, really. What could one vocalize when in front of a man so…<em>toned</em>? His pecs were—Well. They were. And his abs just—</p>
<p>Oh god, his abs.</p>
<p>Oh <em>god</em>, the <em>V</em>. He had a V.</p>
<p>Kagome whined then, face on absolute fire because she was straight up ogling the man in front of her and she kept looking down and soon she was going to—</p>
<p>Yes. Yep. Those were short shorts. Or, short for men, anyways. Not the loose, baggy basketball shorts that most men wore. No. Of course not. Kagome couldn’t have been spared. These shorts were black, perfectly fitted, and they ended high enough above the knee that Kagome felt like a Victorian man about to have a seizure over some ankles.</p>
<p>This was some special kind of hell.</p>
<p>“Eyes up here,” the man snapped, voice practically a growl. And that—</p>
<p>That <em>did things</em> to her. Kagome was pretty sure she had an orgasm. Just a little one. “Uh, sorry, I just—” Orgasmed. The word she was looking for was— “wasn’t paying attention.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he replied slowly, still glaring. “Pretty sure that’s not your problem.”</p>
<p>Oof. Kagome slapped her hands on her cheeks and forced herself to meet his gaze. This was unfortunate, yes, but this man didn’t have all the facts and the facts were these:</p>
<ol>
<li>She was highly deprived of oxygen and clearly his presence with the whole too-hot-to-really-exist-in-this-mortal-world thing was making her even more breathless. So really, in a way, this was his fault.</li>
<li>Did she mention that he had a fucking <em>V— </em>
</li>
</ol>
<p>“I’m <em>so </em>sorry!” Kagome blurted out. Her hands were scalding from the fire in her cheeks. She had never been this mortified in her entire life. She tried to look somewhere else – a tree, maybe, or god, even the grass would do – but he was so <em>big</em> and <em>there </em>that Kagome found her gaze right back on his very pronounced and very muscular pecs and—</p>
<p>There was a moment of true insanity when Kagome actually had the audacity to reach out and try to touch them.</p>
<p>“Are…you breathing?”</p>
<p>“Don’t think so,” she answered, somehow making actual sounds with her mouth. Oh god, she needed to leave. Run away, preferably, as far away as she could from this stupid running trail and its stupid running club and its stupidly sexy— “I’m so sorry,” Kagome babbled, dropping her arms and very firmly clasping her hands behind her back. Lest they wander, and all that jazz. “I didn’t mean to run into you.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.” The man didn’t look all that convinced. In fact, his face was scrunched up in what could only be considered sexily irritated. “You’re new.”</p>
<p>“What gave it away?” she asked, high-pitched and breathy. “I mean, beyond my wheezing.”</p>
<p>“You’ve been bent over looking like you were about to puke for the last, I don’t know, five minutes?” He scowled. “Didn’t anyone fucking tell you to start off easy?”</p>
<p>This time, the growl was far less attractive and far more annoying. Was he talking down to her? Kagome squared her shoulders, arms crossing defiantly. “Hey! You don’t have to speak to me like that.”</p>
<p>“Like what?”</p>
<p>“Like <em>that</em>,” she insisted, waving a hand at him. “It’s rude.”</p>
<p>“Rude?” The man scoffed. “You literally almost collapsed onto the ground because you were so tired. You couldn’t keep yourself up!”</p>
<p>“Because <em>someone </em>ran into me!”</p>
<p>“It was your fault!”</p>
<p>“<em>Inuyasha</em>!” A sharp, female voice called out, snatching both of their attentions. Along the running path, a beautiful woman with matching silver hair ran by, so fast that it hurt Kagome just watching her. “Be nice!” she yelled.</p>
<p>The man – Inuyasha, oh god – growled, glare temporarily fixed on the rapidly retreating figure. The lack of attention was a blessing and a curse. Kagome had a stunning moment of clarity that she had, in fact, done the following: a) caused a collision, b) ogled the hot stranger, c) got into an argument with said hot stranger and d) tried to put the blame on him to top off what was clearly her entire fault. This was without a doubt the most mortifying experience of her life.</p>
<p>“Ah—” Kagome winced when he looked back at her, scowl still firmly in place as he waited for whatever she was going to say. <em>What </em>was she going to say? “Uh, sorry again. You can go back and run with your friend or girlfriend or—” Stop talking, stop<em> talking</em>, <em>stop talking</em>.</p>
<p>“Ew, Shiori? Fuck no.” Inuyasha, if anything, looked even more irritated. “Make sure to never say that out loud anywhere near her. Her aversion to dick is so strong, she may slap you at the suggestion.”</p>
<p>That was…a lot to unpack. “What?”</p>
<p>Inuyasha made another face at her. Probably at her inability to form a proper, coherent sentence. “Are you sure you’re alright? Did I concuss you or something?”</p>
<p>Wow, extremely insulting.</p>
<p>Also: fair.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” she answered eventually, dragging the word out.</p>
<p>Inuyasha snorted. “Right, well. Maybe don’t try to run again. It’s your first time here, yeah?” After her nod, he gestured towards the path. “Just walk the rest of the time. You can try for longer next week.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no, I’m not doing this again. I <em>hate </em>running.” And then, because maybe she still suffered from oxygen deprivation, Kagome smiled at him, a tiny giggle slipping out.</p>
<p>This whole day was an endless disaster. What the <em>actual </em>fuck?</p>
<p>For a second, the man blinked at her, startled. Then, with an easy shrug and a jaunty salute, he ran off. It was such a powerful transition. Those black, tiny shorts left nearly nothing to the imagination. His leg muscles tensed and released, going from zero to <em>really freaking fast </em>in only a moment. His demonic speed had him disappearing before Kagome could even blink, although the view right before he vanished had been…</p>
<p>Something to revisit later.</p>
<p>Oh no, she was <em>definitely </em>coming back.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The following week, Inuyasha Taisho – in his shortest shorts yet – was pathetically irritated.</p>
<p>“Your cloud of doom and gloom is trashing my vibe,” Shiori told him, violet eyes assessing. “This is normally your favourite part of the day. Why are you so weird right now? Need me to yeet your stuff into the lake so you have an excuse to cool off?”</p>
<p>Five years younger and yet, she spoke what Inuyasha could only assume was another language entirely. “It’s a pond.”</p>
<p>“Called Sacred <em>Lake</em>. It’s a city treasure.” Shiori’s eyebrows disappeared into her bangs. “Seriously, what’s with you? There’s barely anyone out running today. You love the trail when it’s empty.”</p>
<p>Right. He did like that. It allowed Inuyasha the freedom to run as fast as he wanted to without worrying about crashing into small, beautiful women who looked like they’d be stunning when absolutely wrecked and drenched in sweat.</p>
<p>Which was neither here nor there, and not attributed to any one person or experience.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Inuyasha said lightly, going for disinterested even as his eyes swept over the group of runners still gathering at the usual spot along the running trail. The Sacred Running Club, a small gym only about a block away and Shiori’s employer, had started weekend group running as a way to gather more members. Years later – after being dragged by Shiori wearing her embarrassingly bright pink <em>Sacred Running Club </em>t-shirt and refusing to wear his own – the group was fairly large and well-known in the area.</p>
<p>“If you’re looking for that gorgeous newbie,” Shiori started, voice sickly sweet, “I didn’t see her with her friend this time. I think the friend brought someone else.”</p>
<p>Inuyasha, alarmed and trying desperately not to show it, made a face at her. “Who?” he lied, like a fucking liar.</p>
<p>“Cute ponytail. Black hair. Wrist tattoo. Was so entranced by your shirtless body that she nearly fainted.” Shiori waved a hand up and down him, like that meant something. “There was visible thirst.”</p>
<p>Inuyasha smirked. Then, he desperately tried to tamp it down because <em>no</em>. No. Not again. Every time he had shown an interest in someone, Shiori had been so earnest and encouraging and cheerful that when it came time for Inuyasha to actually <em>attempt </em>to ask them out, he fucked up.</p>
<p>For example, the time he said his own name incorrectly, and then promptly turned on his heel and walked away.</p>
<p>Or the time he tried to flip his hair perfectly – because the woman clearly had a thing for his hair and Inuyasha wasn’t above playing to his assets – when the ends of one of those strands poked him in the eye mid-flip and made his eyes cry. <em>He </em>didn’t cry. His <em>eyes </em>did.</p>
<p>There was also the time he scowled so hard at one of the women (because of indecision over what to <em>say</em>!) that she thought he was mad at her, which made her cry, which made him stutter and yell because he was <em>panicking </em>and then Shiori dragged him away—</p>
<p>And who could forget – certainly not fucking Inuyasha – that time he tried to sexily pull off his sweaty tank top because, you know, <em>vanity</em>, but then he got stuck in it like a fool. A <em>fool</em>. And then—</p>
<p>So yeah. Just.</p>
<p>Not a great track record.</p>
<p>The Incidents – as Shiori kindly called them so as not to deflate his ego entirely (where would the fun be in that?) – didn’t always end in utter disaster. Sometimes he even still managed a date or two. The problem was that it never mattered because Inuyasha had an internal alarm screaming at him to <em>not mess this up again or you will die alone forever, you are practically thirty and you’ve only had one quarter-life crisis so far, so you are VERY behind—</em></p>
<p>“I don’t see the appeal,” Shiori continued, unaware of his inner turmoil, “but Gorgeous Newbie clearly wanted to jump your bones. So.” She shrugged. “Get on that. Growl at her again, I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“<em>What</em>?” he asked, distressed, still stuck on the almost-thirty thing. Thirty was a great age. It was the best age, apparently. Science said so, or whatever. He wasn’t panicking and he wasn’t going to die alone because thirty was still, practically, a baby. He was fine.</p>
<p>Maybe there was such a thing as a one-third life crisis.</p>
<p>Inuyasha looked over the crowd of runners again with a desperation that nearly had him leaping into the air, if only for a better view.</p>
<p>“She’s not here.”</p>
<p>“I <em>know </em>that.”</p>
<p>“She’ll be back,” Shiori promised him because she was the only nice person in the world. “And then you can growl at her again, like you did last time.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t <em>growling</em>.”</p>
<p>“You absolutely were.”</p>
<p>“Was not.”</p>
<p>She raised a brow at him and Inuyasha had the urge to strangle that inquisitive look right off her face, along with the smile that never, ever seemed to leave because she was <em>too nice</em>. “Inuyasha, I’m a half-demon too.” She tapped at her nose. “Trust me, do the growly thing. Just not around me, again, if possible.”</p>
<p>Inuyasha didn’t know what the fuck to even say to that. Was this awkward? It felt awkward.</p>
<p>“Come on,” she needled, leaning into his side until he started to shuffle towards the front of the running pack. “I’ll race you the first lap.”</p>
<p>God, so <em>fucking </em>nice. All the time. “You’ll lose.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Shiori admitted, smile sweet. “Or maybe your good mood from winning will be a win for me too!”</p>
<p>Gagging at her dramatically, Inuyasha lightly shoved her off until Shiori was laughing, taking off at an instantaneous sprint. He shook his head, took one last look at the congregation of running club members that was distinctly missing someone, and left.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“It’s better this way,” Kagome murmured to her computer monitor, eyes so dry that when she blinked, her vision remained spotty and black even after opening them. “So what if you wanted to go back? It’s not like the hot stranger was going to be there.”</p>
<p>Inuyasha, her mind unhelpfully supplied. Right. Inuyasha.</p>
<p>“In fact,” Kagome continued, glad that she was the only one in the office so that no one could hear her descent into madness, “your boss giving you an entire extra project due tomorrow morning is a blessing in disguise. No point in seeing the sexiest man alive if the chances of you riding him into the sunset are less than zero.”</p>
<p>Definitely a good thing she was alone.</p>
<p>As the sun sunk below the horizon, dying light fading through her tiny office window, Kagome pushed the entire thing from her mind. An extra week, she decided, would be good for her. She could put the nonsense of Inuyasha in a tiny little box and leave it at that. The man could be good for a nice ogle when his backside was racing away from her, and that was it. Nothing else. He would be her tiny little fantasy in the bubble that was the running trail. When Kagome left it, she’d return to the real world and go on like she always had been. It was better that way because if she ever met Inuyasha in a normal setting – when she wasn’t out of breath, huffing like a grandmother and sweating like a pig – then Kagome would absolutely waste no time climbing him like a tree.</p>
<p>So yeah. This was better: a self-indulgent, limited-time fantasy on the running trail, and nothing more.</p>
<p>Her vibrator would thank her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“She’s back.”</p>
<p>Inuyasha scowled and pointedly glared daggers at Sacred Pond. Lake. Whatever. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>But he did. <em>Oh</em>, but he did. Inuyasha had only been fantasizing about Gorgeous Newbie for a solid two weeks now, which was grossly horrifying for him. It was made distinctly worse by Shiori’s happy gaze, like she experienced some kind of boundless joy only because Inuyasha had yet another chance at true love.</p>
<p>“It’s the girl you nearly took out two weeks ago.” His best friend stood beside him, finally looking away and releasing him of that sunny gaze as she twisted into a light stretch. Everything about her screamed casual and even now, after years of friendship, Inuyasha couldn’t tell if it was faked or just brutally, naively honest. “I thought for sure you scared her away.”</p>
<p>“But you said she was going to come back!” he yelped, looking over at her feeling rather betrayed.</p>
<p>“You looked so sad! What else was I going to say?”</p>
<p>He couldn’t help it. With a growl, Inuyasha scanned the crowd, too invested to not, and was instantly rewarded with the sight of her. Her, the Gorgeous Newbie. Her, the woman he had been thinking about while at work, using the image of her flushed face and wide eyes to bolster his heated gaze while he posed for the camera.</p>
<p>And well. At other times, too.</p>
<p>Showers were kind of fun again, at least.</p>
<p>The woman stood with some couple Inuyasha vaguely recognized, her long black hair tied up and begging to be pulled. Her helix piercings glinted, a taunt to drag his teeth across them if Inuyasha didn’t know better. Shit, she looked so put together. Her arms were crossed yet again, but instead of the defensive defiance that Inuyasha had found so unbearably attractive before, she just looked relaxed. Happy.</p>
<p>Inuyasha wanted to wreck the fuck out of her.</p>
<p>Shit, he couldn’t believe this was doing it for him. He didn’t even know her name. This was going to be difficult to deal with, especially with his best friend right beside him, cheering him on like always. It would be hard, but as of the last two weeks, Inuyasha had a lot of experience dealing with <em>hard things</em>, so—</p>
<p>Shiori nudged him, startling him out of his (horny) daze. Christ, he was so <em>fucked</em>. Just not literally. Why was it not literally? “She’s cute.”</p>
<p>Denial. It wasn’t just a river. “What?” he growled, the only voice that seemed to come out when he was nervous or unsure. “No.”</p>
<p>Ah, there was that snort again. A patented response to any of Inuyasha’s stupidity. It was a wonder that Shiori’s airways were still intact. “Okay, Inuyasha.” And wow, did <em>that </em>sound motherly. It should have sounded sarcastic, which was what everyone would have expected coming from a woman who claimed to be Inuyasha’s best friend. But no, Inuyasha was blessed with a ray of fucking sunshine for a friend, and so her statement held all the sincerity of a blazing meteor, crashing upon the earth and eliminate the human race.</p>
<p>The meteor being her and the human race being his last five remaining brain cells.</p>
<p>Shiori beamed, the asshole. “Race you?”</p>
<p>This time, Inuyasha took off first.</p>
<p>As had always been true, Inuyasha and Shiori kept up a similar pace for the first few laps around Sacred Lake. It really was just a very large pond, scattered fountains keeping the water from growing stagnant as the seasons changed. It was a popular spot, not just because of its beauty, but because of the wide, well-paved path that curved around it, a perfect running trail all year long. It was exactly two and a half kilometres if you completed the loop, but the pathway branched off into several other directions if you felt like traipsing through a wooded park. Inuyasha, who lived only a five minute walk away, had been running on this particular path for a long time. It was because of how often he’d run the trail that eventually Shiori tapered off, slowing her sprint to a quick jog as Inuyasha continued his dash around.</p>
<p>He lapped the gorgeous woman from two weeks ago. Unsurprisingly. Inuyasha lapped everyone, except for the odd demon who joined their little running club every once and a while. It was a pretty human area. The regulars who came here were used to his speed.</p>
<p>He lapped her again.</p>
<p>And again.</p>
<p>Again.</p>
<p>On the eighth lap around, Inuyasha watched from far away as the woman clutched at her side and started to walk. Her shoulders were clearly heaving up and down, evident even at this distance. She didn’t stop though, hobbling closer to the grass and continuing on. He watched her, unable to peel his eyes away, and didn’t realize that he was slowing down to walk beside her until her big brown eyes were staring up at him, bewildered.</p>
<p>“Oh, hi,” she panted out, wincing afterwards. “You’re…here.”</p>
<p>“I’m always here,” he responded immediately, eyes tracking her up and down. He wasn’t eye-fucking her. He was just…checking. For injuries. Because he was nice or something. “At least you can talk this time.”</p>
<p>Impossibly, her face grew even redder. She turned her attention away, avoiding his gaze. “Yeah. Uh-huh.”</p>
<p>Inuyasha could do this. He could be normal. Shiori wasn’t even here, cheering him on. This would be fine. He wouldn’t make a mistake. All he had to do was say something vaguely interesting so they could converse. And then maybe he’d make her do that thing again, the giggle, which had almost tripped him up the last time he heard it.</p>
<p>God, he wanted to hear it. Why did he want to hear it?</p>
<p>She spared him the quickest of glances before resolutely turning back to the path. Shit. <em>Fuck</em>. He was taking too long. Say something, Inuyasha. <em>Say something!</em></p>
<p>“Didn’t you say you hated running?”</p>
<p>Unexpectedly, Gorgeous Newbie groaned. “Last week was a bad week, okay? You can’t hold it against me.”</p>
<p>“Two weeks.” Not that he was counting. At all.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Two weeks was the last time you were here.”</p>
<p>The woman finally – <em>finally </em>– properly looked back at him, something akin to incredulousness in her expression. “Do you always have to be right?”</p>
<p>This was not going well, Inuyasha thought. Why was this always so hard? Why was everything perfectly fine until he <em>talked to them</em>? Why couldn’t he just be like Shiori, who walked up to women and smiled at them and just. Bewitched them.</p>
<p>He was taking too long again. Inuyasha could see the way she fidgeted, confused and uneasy. Her steps fumbled a little, unsure as to whether she should speed up or slow down. Time was running out so his default took over, a scowl crossing his face and a growl leaving his throat as he said, “I don’t <em>have </em>to be. I just am.”</p>
<p>Inuyasha wished Shiori would yeet <em>him</em> into Sacred Pond.</p>
<p>“Right.” Gorgeous Newbie shook her head, smacking at her lips as they continued to walk along the path.</p>
<p>Oh! This! Inuyasha recognized this action, had seen it on so many other newcomers that for the first time, he knew exactly what to say. “Where’s your water?”</p>
<p>“My what?”</p>
<p>“Your <em>water</em>. You’re thirsty.” Inuyasha smirked, proud at his accomplishment of halfway decent communication. “No wonder you’re so red.”</p>
<p>The woman choked a little, probably because of her dry fucking mouth. “I forgot one.”</p>
<p>He frowned. “You forgot.”</p>
<p>“This is only my second week!” Gorgeous Newbie exclaimed, glaring at him. “Give me a break!”</p>
<p>Why was there yelling? Why was she yelling at him? He was trying to be <em>good</em>. “It’s hot out and this is only your second week. Water is important.” God. Fuck words. Fuck communication. Jerkily, Inuyasha reached behind himself to grab the familiar bottle attached to his belt and shoved it in her direction. “Here. Drink it.”</p>
<p>She blinked at him, confused. “What? No. I’m not going to take your water. I’ll be fine. I never drink much anyways.”</p>
<p>Oh <em>god</em>. Could she make <em>anything </em>easy on him? “Drink the fucking water, you idiot.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me an idiot!”</p>
<p>With a frustrated groan, Inuyasha pushed it into her stomach, forcing her to take it. “Well what else am I supposed to call you?” This whole conversation was a roller coaster. Inuyasha was going to die by the end of it, or Shiori was going to finally lap him and successfully yeet him into the pond. Once yeeted, he would never come back.</p>
<p>“Kagome,” she bit out, eyes narrowing as she struggled to aim the water bottle’s popped spout properly into her mouth. She had to stop walking, which only seemed to make her more irritated, and Inuyasha strangely found himself holding back on the urge to smirk. This, at least, was a much better distraction than his own horrible thoughts.</p>
<p>She was just so… Flustered. Stunning. Her face was still incredibly red, cheeks ruddy with it, and Inuyasha watched a bead of sweat drip down her brow as she finally attempted to squeeze water out and only managed to drink about half of it. The rest of it dribbled off her chin, falling to her breasts and sliding down, down to where he wanted to—</p>
<p>“Just drink from it,” Inuyasha growled out – oops – when he was in serious danger of actually doing more than just scowl at her. “I have a bunch. You can keep this one.”</p>
<p>“No—”</p>
<p>“Kagome,” he insisted, and oh, he liked the way her name sounded coming from his lips. He wondered then what his name would sound like coming from hers.</p>
<p>Eyes still narrowed, she drank properly from the bottle until Inuyasha had to look away. Or else—</p>
<p>Well. Or else. Actually, it was better that he not stand there and stare at her. He was supposed to be running, not watching gorgeous women struggle at basic human hydration.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Kagome said then, breaking the quiet between them. It made him inordinately pleased to see that she looked so much better than when he had first caught up to her. It made him even happier that this yo-yo of a conversation seemed to be ending on a vaguely pleasant note. “I’ll wash it and bring it back for you next week.”</p>
<p>If he thought he was pleased before, Inuyasha was positively giddy now. So she <em>was</em> coming back. Inuyasha felt his lips twitch without his consent. “I told you, it’s fine. Keep it.”</p>
<p>Good conversation. This was a <em>good </em>conversation. No disasters! No hair attacks or stuck t-shirts or—Well, okay, a little bit of scowling but—</p>
<p>Kagome slowly smiled, a small thing that distracted him entirely until she let out another one of those tiny, happy giggles. “I can’t tell if you hate me and think I’m an idiot, or like me because you gave me a water bottle.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t help it; he rolled his eyes. “It’s a fucking water bottle.”</p>
<p>“It’s a Prada-branded water bottle,” Kagome argued, shoving it in his face. “Why would you have a Prada-branded one?”</p>
<p>Was it Prada? Shrugging, he pushed it back. “They were just giving them out.”</p>
<p>“Giving them—<em>Wait</em>. This isn’t <em>real </em>Prada, is it?” Now she just looked alarmed. “You can’t give me this if it’s real!”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.”</p>
<p>“It’s not!”</p>
<p>“Kagome.”</p>
<p>“Inuyasha!” And there. <em>There</em>. So she did know his name. A part of him wondered how, but the other part didn’t care in the slightest. It sat between them, his name dripping in the sweet tone of her rising desperation as she tried to give the offending object back. All Inuyasha wanted to do was make her say it again, only this time have her desperate for something else.</p>
<p>“Until next week,” he told her, smirking and taking off at a run, careful to not dislodge the water bottle from her hand that she was still fruitlessly shoving at him. Even as he disappeared, she yelled at him to come back, stubborn as all hell. Inuyasha couldn’t help but spin around to give her yet another salute.</p>
<p>Kagome stared at him, mouth parted and eyes hovering low on his body.</p>
<p>He sped away.</p>
<p>This counted as an <em>absolute fucking victory</em>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Where is it?”</p>
<p>Kagome looked around, startled when she felt the brush of warm skin against her arm. Jogging beside her and looking none-too-happy, was Inuyasha. “What?”</p>
<p>Her confusion could be forgiven, considering everyone just started running fifteen minutes ago. Miroku and Sango were already further ahead, though not outside of her sightline yet, and Kagome expected at least another forty minutes of torture before Inuyasha maybe – <em>maybe </em>– stopped by. Not that she had been thinking about talking to him again all of last week. That would be silly and embarrassing and Kagome was—</p>
<p>Well, she tried to avoid being like that, anyways.</p>
<p>“The water bottle,” Inuyasha stated, an expression on his face that looked a little like a scowl and a wince combined. Kagome was pretty sure he just looked like that all the time, and that it wasn’t personal. If he really did hate her, making sure she drank water and didn’t die was a pretty funny way of showing his disdain.</p>
<p>“Uh.” And right, yes. The water bottle. The <em>Prada </em>water bottle, which Kagome absolutely did not spend ten minutes looking up last week to determine that its value was well over a hundred dollars. <em>For a water bottle. </em></p>
<p>Kagome may have had a tiny breakdown about it, had washed it five times and then left it on her counter to just…sit there. She had brought a different bottle this time but, apparently, she had left it in her car, in the parking lot on the other side of Sacred Lake. Oops. “I forgot,” she told him, wincing when his look shifted into a full-on scowl. Zero to hundred, he always seemed to go. Did the man do anything <em>less </em>than that? Her urge to climb him like a tree certainly suggested he did not. “It’s in my car!”</p>
<p>“What good is it doing in your car?” Inuyasha actually sounded offended.</p>
<p>“I’m not used to running!” Kagome whined, getting more and more out of breath. Having this conversation while jogging was <em>not </em>in her best interest. “And it seems weird to just hold it in your hands, I don’t know. I forgot.”</p>
<p>“You—” Inuyasha cut himself off, which was probably for the best, she thought. Then, in a flurry of swift movements that made his arm muscles glisten in the sun, he was suddenly handing her yet <em>another water bottle </em>though this one was horrifyingly still attached to the black band that Kagome always saw around his waist. “It’s a belt that holds them,” he growled, shoving the thing into her hand.</p>
<p>Kagome fumbled it, stopping in the middle of the running path just to make sure it didn’t crash to the hard asphalt below. “Inuyasha, no. I can’t.”</p>
<p>“Take it, for fuck’s sake. If you die of dehydration, I’m going to be really pissed.”</p>
<p>“Why do you care?” Kagome blurted out, unable to stop herself from voicing the question that had haunted her since the first day. Why did Inuyasha care? Why had he given her his water bottle? Why was he constantly watching her? Because surely – <em>surely </em>– it wasn’t for the reason that Kagome wanted it to be. Inuyasha was a modern day Adonis with his, well, everything. The pecs and the abs and the shoulders, and the glistening hair and enrapturing eyes and those goddamn short-shorts that did <em>nothing </em>to conceal what was undoubtedly a well-endowed—</p>
<p>Blushing so hard she was getting a bit of a headrush, Kagome grabbed at the water bottle and drank from it immediately. There was clearly no point in arguing. Her fluster didn’t go unnoticed, the man watching her keenly with an unreadable expression. It was still part-scowling, but it was also… Kagome didn’t know what. She wanted to know what.</p>
<p>But this was her fantasy bubble. Nothing would ever come outside of it.</p>
<p>“Just don’t die,” Inuyasha grumbled, brow furrowed.</p>
<p>They were nearly close enough to be touching and Kagome eyed the glistening of his arms, vaguely outraged they looked so good when he wasn’t even doing anything. She wondered what it would take to close the distance. “You never answered my question.”</p>
<p>With a grunt, Inuyasha took the belt from her hands. His golden eyes refused to look at her as he stepped closer, methodically tightening the strap and then wrapping it around her waist. All she could do was stare at him, confused and breathless. Maybe this would be the time her lungs gave out for sure.</p>
<p>“Inuyasha?”</p>
<p>“Water bottle goes in a pocket on the back. Make sure to tighten the chord around it. It’s going to feel weird as fuck but you’ll get used to it.” He tugged at the elastic of the belt a little, the barest pressure of his finger against her side, her loose tank top the only separation. “Don’t forget this next time—”</p>
<p>“Or you’ll be pissed,” Kagome finished. There was something endearing about the way he blustered, all scowls and curses while he fretted like a mother hen. “You shouldn’t give this to me.”</p>
<p>“I have more.” Inuyasha shrugged and took a few steps away, the distance suddenly immeasurable. Kagome wanted to go back to that closeness, if only to feel the way it set her alight, the warmth and desire curling in her stomach. It had been a long time since she had felt that way. “I’m going to—” He gestured with his thumb towards the trail, still moving backwards.</p>
<p>In her stupor, Kagome could only nod and watch. Every bit of him was tantalizing, she realized, dumb-struck. From his zero to one-hundred attitude, the prickly care, the play of his muscles as he ran.</p>
<p>And the V.</p>
<p>Kagome had never wanted to lick anything more in her entire life.</p>
<p>The thought carried her through the next lap, a welcome distraction from the way she wanted to absolutely <em>die</em>. Running was the worst. It was hell on earth. It was terrible and made her lungs hurt and why was she even—</p>
<p>Inuyasha ran by again, his sweat-slicked skin gleaming in the afternoon sun. His shorts were so well-fitted that his ass just—Looked like that.</p>
<p>Kagome had, quite literally, never been interested in the butts of men. Girls never asked each other whether they were an <em>ass</em> or an <em>abs</em> woman. Before watching Inuyasha run, men with cute butts were just there. Existing. An interesting side note that was part of a larger package.</p>
<p>But Inuyasha had an <em>ass</em>. And Kagome kind of wanted to poke it, and see if it was as pert as it looked.</p>
<p>Her horniness was absolutely bringing her to the brink of insanity.</p>
<p>“Kagome! How are you doing?”</p>
<p>Gasping a little in shock, Kagome whirled around to see Miroku catching up to her, grinning. God, he could probably <em>smell </em>her thirst. That man was like the embodiment of Horny on Main, only tampered by his love for Sango and the fact that his wife was down for making him work for each orgasm. Oh, the joys of a drunk Sango, spilling all of her sex secrets like Kagome was her priest during confession.</p>
<p>“I’m fine!” Kagome squeaked out, unable to stop herself from glancing at the spot Inuyasha had just been in. Luckily, he was so fast that he was gone again. “How are you?”</p>
<p>“On death’s door,” Miroku replied cheerfully. “But Sango and I have a bet going so I can’t slow down.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t tell me about the bet.” It would be a sex bet. Kagome was sure of it.</p>
<p>“I will absolutely tell you all about it,” Miroku shouted, winking at her, “but only once I’ve won. Don’t die, Kagome! You’re doing great!”</p>
<p>“I hate you!” Kagome yelled back.</p>
<p>Unsurprisingly, Sango appeared only a minute or so later. Unlike Miroku, she ran up and immediately matched pace with Kagome, looking for all the world like she hadn’t been running for the last forty minutes. Out of the three of them, Sango was definitely in the best shape. She regularly worked out, a mixture of yoga and kickboxing and jiu-jitsu. Kagome vowed to never, ever, attend any of those classes. Running was bad enough.</p>
<p>“Miroku already ran by,” Kagome told her, feeling her lips tilt up when Sango broke into an easy grin. “Oh no, you’re not letting him win again, are you? You guys are gross.”</p>
<p>“Compromise, Kagome,” Sango answered, eyes twinkling. “I won the last five times, though. Any more would just crush his spirit, and that makes him mopey. A mopey Miroku is not a good lay.”</p>
<p>Gross. God. “Why am I friends with you?”</p>
<p>“Because three a.m. study sessions bond people for life.” Sango nudged her, gently enough that Kagome didn’t even stumble for once. “How are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Fine,” she panted, though in truth she was slowing down. Her friend at least matched her pace and eventually, when Kagome came to a walk, Sango linked their arms together. “This is the worst thing you’ve ever dragged me to.”</p>
<p>“Can’t be worse than that bar on seventh. Remember, the one with the orange walls?”</p>
<p>Kagome grimaced. “Okay, fine. Point. But still.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t <em>have </em>to come back,” Sango reminded her. Kagome could feel her friend’s eyes on hers, considering. “In fact, I remember you willingly offering to join.”</p>
<p>She opened her mouth, sprouting nonsense to the tune of, “But it’s for health!” And then she promptly ate her words when Inuyasha ran on by, instantly stealing her attention with his beautiful flying silver hair and those <em>back muscles</em> – he had <em>back dimples! back! dimples! </em>– and that cute butt.</p>
<p>“Ah,” Sango said.</p>
<p>Kagome pursed her lips. She didn’t even bother to deny it. Miroku could smell horniness, but Sango could smell intention. She knew exactly why Kagome was there.</p>
<p>“He’s so hot,” Kagome whispered, face flushing again without her consent. It was an automatic response to the thought of him. Well, that and the possible orgasming-on-demand thing when he <em>growled</em>, what even was that—</p>
<p>“Wow.” Sango didn’t even have to say anything else. Just <em>wow</em>. Because yeah.</p>
<p>Yeah.</p>
<p>That <em>ass</em>, though.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Inuyasha had a problem. Its name was Kagome.</p>
<p>Guiltily, he dragged Shiori with him to start off the running, well before the club’s leaders were meant to set them off. He just needed to escape, to take away the excuse of staring at the gorgeous woman with her long hair and endearing giggle, <em>his </em>hydration belt wrapped and cinched at her waist. The tank top she wore was pink, tighter than usual, and Inuyasha had been so tempted to stare at the swell of her breasts until he remembered he wasn’t an asshole tween with no concept of boundaries or bodily respect.</p>
<p>Because god, the things he wanted to do. He’d be banned from Sacred Pond for life and that was just—</p>
<p>Well, it would probably be worth it.</p>
<p>It really hadn’t helped that before he came over here, bored from an unexpected day off after shooting schedules had changed, Inuyasha had jerked off to the thought of that flushed face underneath him, eyes rolling back as she gasped his name, arching into the grass below as she grinded down on his cock like she was <em>made</em> for it—</p>
<p>Yeah. No.</p>
<p>This was not a good time for another boner.</p>
<p>“I say this out of concern,” Shiori said suddenly, thankfully breaking through his thoughts, “but what is wrong with you?”</p>
<p>“Weird day,” he croaked out, a non-answer if he’d ever heard one. Shiori seemed to think so too, if her disappointed look was any indication. In part apology, Inuyasha kept a slower running pace, allowing his best friend to stay at his side while they lapped the running trail. The weather was unseasonably hot – hotter than normal – which meant that people from all over the city had come to take in the scenery. Usually the city was quieter on weekends, the hustle and bustle of downtown work diminished without the commute. Today was clearly an exception.</p>
<p>Shiori didn’t say anything more, further cementing her status as his best friend. Silently, the two kept pace with each other, twirling around the pedestrians as they made their way around their second lap. No one paid them any mind but as they approached the halfway point, Inuyasha was momentarily distracted by the sight of familiar pale skin, dark hair, and a pink top. It was enough to have him nearly careen right into a child who was chasing a soccer ball, only his last-second instincts saving the day as he leapt to the side.</p>
<p>The disappointed look returned full-force.</p>
<p>“My bad,” he grimaced.</p>
<p>“What is up with you?” his best friend asked, looking at him in confusion. “Are you okay? Did something happen at work? Wait, no, you said you stayed home today.”</p>
<p>And the thought of home made him think about being in his bed, the slick slide of his fist stroking his dick as he wondered at the things Kagome would do. And because he was the worst and had absolutely no self-control, Inuyasha sought her out, her figure disappearing around the bend.</p>
<p>A baleful snort and a punch to his arm snapped him out of it. “Wow. Okay, Romeo.”</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>“No, I get it. She’s cute.”</p>
<p>“Absolutely not.”</p>
<p>“Gorgeous?”</p>
<p>“Shiori, I’m fucking warning you.”</p>
<p>“Or what? Will you scowl me to death?” She had the audacity to smile at him, and while every other person in the world would call it sweet, Inuyasha knew better. “It’s not like you have to worry. She’s clearly into you, too. Anyone with eyes would know that.”</p>
<p>He reeled back as if struck. This was not at all what his horny hindbrain needed. He needed sense! He needed reason! He needed to stop imagining what that pink fucking top would look like on her soaking wet with literally <em>nothing else on</em>— “What? No. How would you know?”</p>
<p>“Because I get great pleasure watching you fumble in your attempts to flirt your way into her pants. Which, honestly, is depressing. I knew you were bad with women but I’ve been pretty disappointed with your game so far.”</p>
<p>This was getting worse by the second. “You—”</p>
<p>“I mean, wrapping the belt around her was slick. Well done there.”</p>
<p>That. Hadn’t even been intentional. It had been a delay tactic since she asked a question he was very much not prepared to answer.</p>
<p>Shiori must see it on his face because she laughed then, hands wrapping around her stomach as if it hurt. “Oh my god, you’re so bad at this.”</p>
<p>“I’m…not that bad.”</p>
<p>“You’re pretty bad.” She said this fondly, like one would to a puppy failing to pick up a tennis ball in a game of fetch. “Just ask her out, dingus.”</p>
<p>“That’s so fucking rude,” Inuyasha muttered, crossing his arms and scowling at her.</p>
<p>His friend laughed. “No. You know what’s rude? Making every adult within a one-kilometre radius of here stare at your shirtless, Greek God-inspired body so that they can either become horny, or miserable. Most of them horny.”</p>
<p>“I don’t like how shirts cling when they get all sweaty,” he groused. Also, he was still traumatized over the sweaty-shirt-removal-fail that would haunt him until he was eighty. At <em>least</em>.</p>
<p>“Which explains the booty shorts from hell, too, I suppose.”</p>
<p>“Fuck off.”</p>
<p>Shiori sighed. “Not without a strap-on.” Inuyasha’s look of horror made her roll her eyes, hitting him yet again. “I’m not your little sister. I’m a twenty-four year-old adult. Which makes <em>you</em>—”</p>
<p>“Don’t fucking say it—”</p>
<p>“Almost thirty.”</p>
<p>Inuyasha growled. “You better start running.”</p>
<p>And with the most innocent smile he had ever seen, Shiori sent him a peace sign and took off. “Ask her out!” she yelled at the top of her lungs, laughter ringing in the air.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and ran.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The thought of Inuyasha on top of her was what did it.</p>
<p>Look, Kagome had only wanted to go to bed at a reasonable time. Work tomorrow was going to be a nightmare, solely due to the number of projects she had going on. Her workload was already far too high, but some projects that had been previously labelled ‘complete’ somehow managed to come back. Her patience would be tried, she knew, so Kagome had taken the evening to relax. She painted her toenails and listened to some low-fi, humming along with the notes as if they were lyrics. When she eventually crawled into bed, prepared to steadily fall asleep along with the usual white noise of her house, an unbidden thought arose.</p>
<p>This weekend at the running trail, she should try to get there a little early. Inuyasha always seemed to be there first, no matter what time Kagome pulled up with her friends. If she arrived early, then maybe they could speak.</p>
<p>Maybe—</p>
<p>Kagome groaned, hands sliding up to rub at her face. She really didn’t need to think about him. It felt like Inuyasha was always on her mind: that steady golden gaze, his arms, his <em>abs</em>. God, his abs. Kagome wanted to lick them and rub against them and just <em>lose it</em> on them. And that thought—</p>
<p>With another groan, Kagome kicked at her blankets, shoving them off. She knew the process, by now. Thoughts of Inuyasha usually derailed this way and Kagome was helpless but to let them continue until she was so hot and bothered that if she didn’t get herself off, she’d do something even more embarrassing – like hump her mattress. No, better to just get off and make it good. She’d pass out easily, at least. Kagome was always sleepy after a good orgasm or two.</p>
<p>She glanced at her nightstand drawer, disregarding the need for her vibrator quickly. It needed new batteries and this wouldn’t take long.</p>
<p>With a sigh, Kagome rucked up her oversized t-shirt. She shoved a hand into her underwear, eyes closing. The muscles of her pelvic floor clenched, anticipatory, as the slow drag of her fingertips above her folds teased. She knew without even pressing in that she was wet. God, what was up with her these past few weeks? It felt insane to be this horny. It couldn’t be healthy.</p>
<p>Too much enticing fodder, probably. The running trail would be both Kagome’s blessing of health and her curse of unending friskiness.</p>
<p>But god, just the thought of him made her clench, needing something to fill her. Kagome bit her lower lip, fingers slowly dipping to press inside of herself. Slick and sensitive, Kagome took a deep breath and curled her fingers inside her heat, coating them, teasing at her entrance. She wanted more. She wanted her fingers to be someone else’s, a body looming over her as she was pinned to the mattress. Kagome groaned a little, hand sliding back and up, dragging the wetness with her until she dragged her fingertips over her clit, already far too sensitive.</p>
<p>It’d be rude, she thought, to think of Inuyasha, but Kagome was far too weak and far too exhausted to really care. Besides, it wouldn’t have been the first time. Even if it had started as someone faceless, just the vague impression of a body and hands, it never stayed that way. She’d think of silver hair cascading around her, broad shoulders settled above. She’d hear his growl, that voice that fucking sent her every time. God, and those eyes.</p>
<p>How, exactly, would he take her apart? The thought made her tremble, so many ideas crawling up her spine, sinking into her bones. Her first thought, always, was him holding her, placing her, putting her exactly where he wanted her. The idea of it made her breath catch, fingers pausing on the tantalizing circles around her clit to dip once again inside herself.</p>
<p>Would he tease, like she was? Kagome wasn’t sure if he was patient enough. The thought of him, naked and straining, his cock so hard and flushed, made her think of those hands of his sliding up her thighs. Would he play with her? Or would he press the head of it to her entrance, a sweet, wicked torture? Those arms of his, holding her up and spreading her wide, his dick sliding slick and slow against her, not yet breaching. God, she’d want him so bad. What if he just put the tip in, the thick head of him pumping in and out, making her ache? Could she come from that alone?</p>
<p>Kagome keened, her wet fingers returning to clit to circle incessantly, teasingly, sparks flying up her spine. She needed more though, needed his cock inside of her so badly she throbbed with it. Her other hand came down, instantly diving two fingers within herself, curling and coaxing along her inner walls. How long could he hold out for, fucking her like that, cockhead sliding in and out until she wanted to scream, wanted to flip them over and impale herself.</p>
<p>Three fingers, and Kagome couldn’t stop the flood of moans escaping up her throat. What would happen when that patience ran out? What would he do? Fuck, those shorts of his left nothing to the imagination. He’d feel so good, wouldn’t he? He’d fuck her exactly the way she wanted it. He’d wrap himself around her, all radiant heat and slick sweat and golden intent. He’d bury himself in her, growling. Oh god, his <em>voice</em>— She knew exactly what he’d say, too, brows furrowed and a scowl on his face as he panted into her skin, <em>fuck, fuck</em>—</p>
<hr/>
<p>“—<em>Fuck</em>,” Inuyasha hissed, pushing his head into his pillow as his hand stroked achingly slow up his length. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so hard. Actually, he could. Last Saturday. After the run. <em>God</em>, that fucking <em>pink top</em>. The way her breasts were framed in it, the soft swells tantalizing. It was so much worse when he considered the sweat that would drip off of her, the way her face would flush at the slightest provocation. Inuyasha thought of those dark bangs of hers, the way they plastered to her forehead. It made him think of all the ways he could get the same effect without any running at all.</p>
<p>He had to pause, hand circling tight at the base of his dick as he breathed. This was bad. This was so, so bad.</p>
<p>“Goddamn it,” he panted, thrusting into his own hand. He refused to speed up, wanted to drag this out as long as he could. It felt too good, the drag of his palm against his aching cock. His thumb flicked over the head, pre-come beading and slicking down the length. Each stroke was a particular kind of torture. Was that how Kagome would touch him? Face flushed, staring at him with those big brown eyes and on her knees? He couldn’t imagine her there for long. That defiance, the proud tilt of her chin. He wanted to bite it, wanted to press her into the mattress and take her apart bit-by-bit, until she was shaking apart beneath him.</p>
<p>Inuyasha wouldn’t stop. He’d make her beg for it, wrecked and flushed and beautiful. He’d make her scream his name, make her plead nonsensically, words barely more than slurs as he kept fucking into the tight heat of her body. That desperation he so badly wanted to hear pouring from her lips would be driving him on, begging, <em>Inuyasha, Inuyasha, don’t stop, don’t stop—</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>—<em>please don’t stop</em>.</p>
<p>So, so sensitive, she buried her fingers back within her heat, pressing and curling. One orgasm was enough to make her clit throb, needing a break, but Kagome wanted more. She loved consistency, the same motion again and again and again, nailing her until her body trembled under the onslaught. And even as the warmth spread through her, lighting her up from the inside and making her head hazy with pleasure, she wouldn’t cease. Wouldn’t stop.</p>
<p>Inuyasha wouldn’t, she decided. He wouldn’t. He would keep toying with her, wouldn’t he? He’d put those muscles to use, would lift and push and pull. Inuyasha would fuck her so, so well. Fuck, that was all she wanted. He wasn’t even there and all she wanted was his cock, her fingers not nearly enough. Kagome needed more.</p>
<p><em>Inuyasha</em>, she pleaded, arching her neck. She was so wet, so desperate, muscles clenching in anticipation. More. She needed more. So much more. His cock. Kagome needed his cock, thick and pulsing inside of her. She wanted the slick slide of it, the pressure, his body pressed tight against hers, rubbing her clit, so sensitive.</p>
<p>Too much. <em>Too much</em>—</p>
<p>Kagome rubbed the wet pads of her fingers against her clit, again and again and—</p>
<p>Her back arched, body seizing but she couldn’t stop, not until she was frozen from it. More, she needed more, she needed—</p>
<p>“<em>Inuyasha</em>—”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“—<em>Kagome</em>,” he panted, hand far too tight around his cock as he came, thick white lines shooting up and landing on his stomach, on the bottom of his chest. He milked himself dry, until he was too sensitive to even hold himself. Sinking into the mattress, Inuyasha shut his eyes and draped the hand not covered in his come over his face.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p><em>Fuck</em>.</p>
<p>This was so, so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crazy thing was that Kagome, to her absolute horror, was starting to <em>like </em>running. Kind of.</p><p>It wasn’t the worst. Or at least, it wasn’t as bad as it had been in the beginning, when running for just twenty minutes had made her wish for the sweet embrace of death. Oxygen depravation wasn’t even really a thing anymore. Plus – <em>plus!</em> – she was hydrating. Hydrating! Actual water was entering her mouth of her own volition, even when she wasn’t on the running trail or jogging around the block surrounding her apartment building. Mind you, it was maybe two glasses a day, but that was technically a 200% increase than before so. Small wins, and all that.</p><p>Kagome, still jogging even at the forty-five minute mark, watched Inuyasha lap her with only a couple of heavy pants. They would have been sighs, but she was at the <em>forty-five minute mark</em> and so while she didn’t want to keel over into the nearest bush to forever commune with nature, she wasn’t exactly full of air.</p><p>“If you’re trying to be subtle,” Miroku said then, squinting his blue eyes down the trail, “you’re doing a terrible job of it.”</p><p>If Kagome hadn’t wanted to die before, she certainly did now. “Sango!” she whined, utterly betrayed. “You <em>told </em>him?”</p><p>Sango, at least, was smart enough to wince and angrily jab her husband in the side. “It just happened.”</p><p>“Title of our sex tape,” Miroku replied, earning yet another vicious poke. “Hey!”</p><p>“At least don’t advertise it to the world,” Kagome hissed, because surely even at that distance a half-demon could hear— “Oh god, he probably <em>heard you</em>.”</p><p>“What?” Miroku asked. “No way, have you seen him? That guy doesn’t pay attention to anything other than the trail he’s running on.”</p><p>Kagome was too breathless to answer – seriously, forget what she thought before, running was <em>the worst</em> – but she couldn’t help but mentally argue. There was no way that that was true. Inuyasha, who had gruffly wondered if she was okay when they first met as she stumbled over her words. Inuyasha, who had noticed she was dehydrated and gave her his water. From his <em>Prada wattle bottle</em>. Inuyasha, who remembered and was affronted at the realization that she’d forgotten her water, and promptly gave her yet another water bottle and his belt.</p><p>No, Inuyasha noticed things. Even if his words were followed by a strangled scowl, he clearly cared. The man was more than just overwhelmingly attractive, what with the hair and the eyes and the abs and the <em>V</em>. He was—</p><p>Oh no. <em>Oh no</em>. This was Bad Thought Territory. Kagome physically recoiled, repeating to herself <em>fantasy bubble, fantasy bubble, fantasy bubble</em>. Because that was all this was: a fantasy bubble. A place where she could enjoy the view and try not to die of shame if the thought of him rubbing those sweaty abs along her body accidentally popped into her head whilst…relaxing.</p><p>Suddenly far too tired, Kagome shook her head. “Guys, I’m going to walk.” She took another deep breath, waving at them haphazardly. “I’ll meet you by the cars.”</p><p>Sango shot her a slightly worried look, so she forced an easy smile to her face to convince her. It seemed to work, because her friend smiled before waving. Without changing pace, Miroku and Sango continued along while Kagome slowed to a walk, trying not to make it so terribly obvious just how out of breath and exhausted she was. She waited until her heart wasn’t threatening to pound out of her chest before grabbing the water bottle strapped to the belt – not the Prada one, thank you – and drinking. Water was delicious. In moments like these, Kagome didn’t know why she didn’t drink water <em>more</em>.</p><p>“Told you,” a smug voice crowed behind her, startling enough that Kagome coughed the last bit of water she hadn’t managed to yet swallow. Inuyasha, in all his hot, smirking glory, was walking backwards beside her.</p><p>“Inuyasha,” she groaned, trying for stern. The problem was that her throat was still clenched from the surprise, the sound more of a croak. “Why would you do that?”</p><p>“Do what?” His lips twitched and Kagome wondered for a brief moment if today was going to be the day she died. All Inuyasha would have to do is shift that smirk into a smile, and she was sure the view of it would have her ascend. He was just—Too much. Too hot. All sweaty with silver hair plastered to his temples while his golden eyes practically bore holes into her. He was even staring <em>back</em>, quick and furtive, and Kagome wished desperately that she didn’t look like a red, disgusting mess.</p><p>Self-consciously, she brushed back her bangs, wincing when they flopped back wet. “Have you finished running already?”</p><p>“Seemed like as good a time as any to stop.” Inuyasha shrugged. It moved his shoulder and chest muscles, and like a moth to a flame Kagome couldn’t help but look. Right. <em>Those</em>. The pecs. Her hand twitched by her side. Images of touching them danced inside her mind. “There are too many people out today,” he continued, but Kagome was focused more on the drop of sweat that was just casually hanging out by his nipple, precariously resting on—on—on only god knew what.</p><p>And then it fell, down to the earth, but Kagome was instantly drawn in by the abs – <em>god</em>, there were so many ridges, she wanted to <em>ride him</em> – and the V. The <em>V</em>. The—</p><p>“Kagome?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she answered, nonsensically because there was nothing to answer at all. If he had asked her a question, she didn’t remember it. All she’d be able to remember was her sad wish to be one of the droplets of his sweat, which was just— Gross. Alas, here be the life of the lust-addled. Shaking her head, Kagome tried for a smile and found his smirk a little more wicked.</p><p>“So you do know where my eyes are.”</p><p>“In a general sense,” Kagome answered, heart rate picking up and blood rushing to her face because <em>god</em>, could she be any more obvious? “I must be tired.”</p><p>“Right.” Inuyasha stared at her some more and it was a very good feeling. A tingling feeling. An awareness crept over her, a realization that as insane as it seemed, maybe the Adonis before her would like to rail her into her mattress as much as she wanted him to.</p><p>Huh.</p><p>Kagome hadn’t ever particularly thought to herself that she wanted to be <em>railed</em> before. Previously, it had seemed like a lot of work.</p><p>Now, well. Not so much.</p><p>God, with that body, what kind of work would she even have to <em>do</em>?</p><p>“If you’re that tired,” Inuyasha said suddenly, smirk breaking into something less sturdy. A pursing of his lips, like he was preparing himself for something. “You should go to bed.”</p><p>A bed with a mattress to be railed on.</p><p>God, Kagome’s vibrator was going to cry by the end of this.</p><p>And what made it worse was that she <em>liked him</em>. She liked his weird scowling thing that had suddenly and strangely appeared, liked the furrow of his brow as he stared at her. He wasn’t just hot; he was <em>cute</em>. He was thoughtful and weird about it and Kagome wanted to lick him <em>everywhere</em> and this was horribly, terribly confusing.</p><p>“Kagome,” Inuyasha tried, and now he just sounded concerned.</p><p>God, her thirst was going to break her. “Sorry, sorry. I am tired, wow.” She giggled, nervous, and took a drink of water while internally screaming at herself. <em>Get it together! </em>“I guess I should just go home.”</p><p>“Probably.”</p><p>“No sense in staying here.”</p><p>Inuyasha frowned at her. “You know we’ve already walked right past the parking lot, right?” Kagome blinked and twisted slightly, realizing that she had, indeed, walked right on by. In fact, Miroku and Sango were staring at her with matching smug expressions, waiting by the trail marker that led to the parking lot. “Should you be driving?”</p><p>“I’m not driving,” Kagome lied, giggling again and hoping that her red face – because it was undoubtedly red, she felt <em>on fire</em> – could just be construed as sweaty. Which, gross. God. What choices was she making in life that the best option was to be considered <em>sweaty </em>as a good thing? Turning on her heel, she made a desperate, hurried escape backwards, unable to stop looking at him. “So I’ll see you next week?”</p><p>Inuyasha opened his mouth before closing it, scowling. His hands twitched by his sides and Kagome, at a loss, just beamed at him and waved.</p><p>“Bye!” she called out, spinning around and high-tailing it away.</p><p>She was an <em>embarrassment</em> to the horny human race. An utter embarrassment.</p><p>“Uh, what was that?” Sango asked, gleeful as Kagome speed-walked on by. “I thought you were going to do another lap or something. You actually know him? I thought you just liked to stare at the guy. Why haven’t you told me any details?”</p><p>“Not talking about this!” Kagome yelled, hurrying along.</p><p>At least all of this running was doing one good thing for her: escape from the fantasy bubble had never been easier.</p><hr/><p>A week later, horny and bored, Inuyasha answered his phone to a very cruel beginning: “Your girlfriend looks sad.”</p><p>He blinked, pulling his cell phone away to double-check the number. He <em>knew </em>it was Shiori, but as far as opening sentences went, that was pretty fucking wild. “Huh?”</p><p>“Your girlfriend. Gorgeous Newbie.”</p><p>“Kagome.”</p><p>“Oh,” Shiori exclaimed, excited. “That’s a nice name. You exchanged names?”</p><p>Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He was not getting into this, not now. Not when so many weeks had gone by without disastrous incident. “Why are you calling me?”</p><p>“I told you! Your girlfriend is all sad because you’re not here. I’m literally standing on the trail with everyone and she keeps sneaking glances around. Actually, she keeps looking at me. I think she’s going to talk to me.”</p><p>“No,” Inuyasha declared immediately. Images of the two of them chatting seared his mind. Shiori was so much nicer and so much more <em>normal</em>. Kagome would be smitten in a millisecond. That was the power Shiori had. “Run away. Fuck. Don’t talk to her.”</p><p>She snorted. Typical. “I’m only going to say nice things about you!”</p><p>That was <em>worse. </em>“I don’t want you to say anything at all. Start running. Do it. I don’t care how much earlier it is than everyone else.”</p><p>Unsurprisingly, Shiori ignored him. “Can’t I say that you’re sad you can’t be here, too? That the glamourous life of a hot-shot model is keeping you busy and out of the country? She might feel better.”</p><p>“I doubt she feels badly.”</p><p>“Inuyasha.”</p><p>“Shiori.”</p><p>His best friend sighed. “I can do this all day, you know,” she warned him, back to the motherly tone. “Why are you being so difficult about this? I thought things were going well. I mean, Gorgeous—uh, Kagome? Kagome always looks for you when she arrives and the two of you always walk the last bit together. How is it going wrong?”</p><p>It wasn’t. It wasn’t going wrong. Inuyasha groaned, immediately regretting it when the makeup artist fixing another model’s glam gave him the side-eye. He really shouldn’t be on his phone at all, but Shiori never called him and he had thought it was an emergency. If only he had more time. “It’s fine, okay? I don’t need you to meddle. You know what happens when you do. Do <em>not </em>make this the Incident of Summer 2019.”</p><p>“You mean the time when the girl from the bar thought I said you <em>throttle</em> when I actually said you <em>model</em>, and she thought you were into some serious kink and asked you to… What did she ask again?”</p><p>Jesus fucking Christ, he had repressed that. Inuyasha didn’t squeak but it was a close fucking thing. “No, fuck. Shit, Shiori, do you keep a fucking diary of this? How do you remember them all?”</p><p>“You made me have coffee with you the next morning post walk-of-shame. It was memorable.”</p><p>Inuyasha sighed.</p><p>After a pause, Shiori hummed. “I don’t get you. This isn’t another Incident, you know. She’s a sure thing. What’s holding you up?”</p><p>A sure thing. Right. Inuyasha didn’t really doubt that. He knew. He had <em>eyes</em>, for fuck’s sake. Kagome clearly was attracted to him. That wasn’t the problem. But that was the thing: if Inuyasha wanted to just fuck around, he could do that with <em>anyone</em>. Again, he had eyes. He knew what he looked like. Fucking around wouldn’t be hard.</p><p>But with Kagome—</p><p>It was the fucking the giggle. The goddamn, high-pitched, endearing-as-hell giggle. It had nearly toppled him the first time they spoke, and it ruined him every single time they interacted after. There was just something about it, about the way she gave that sort of awkwardness about herself freely. The way her eyes crinkled and her cheeks flushed and she looked horrified and electric and <em>fond</em>. And Inuyasha wanted to hear it all the time. He wanted to hear it directed at him for different things, even if he didn’t know what those things were. They had only ever interacted on the running trail and Inuyasha wasn’t an imaginative sort of guy.</p><p>Shiori sighed on the other end. “You do this every time you have a crush. It’s not a crippling infectious disease, Inuyasha. It’s a crush.”</p><p>Well, obviously. He wasn’t completely stupid. “I’m not talking about this.”</p><p>“This is a crush and you don’t know what to do, because you don’t ever know what to do with women.”</p><p>“This really isn’t the time to gloat.”</p><p>“You know I’m not,” she chided gently and Inuyasha couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. She was too fucking nice. “I’m going to say this only once: I’m pretty sure she wants more than just the D.”</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>“I’m serious.”</p><p>“I am, too.”</p><p>Shiori laughed. “Whatever, Romeo. You know I’m right.”</p><p>Inuyasha bit his lip, watching in the mirror as one of the photographer’s assistants bustled into the room, checking for ETAs. He didn’t have long. “Look, I’m back in a couple days. You can get me drunk and force me to talk about this shit then.”</p><p>“Will you be free?” Shiori asked, forcing him to wince.</p><p>“Next week is pretty insane.” He was booked solidly, out of the country until Wednesday and then booked on back-to-back shoots Thursday and Friday. He had Saturday off, but Sunday would be a special brand of hell because of a meeting with his agent. Contract negotiations. “I’ll be free at some point.”</p><p>Shiori snorted again, inelegant and amused. “Just text me. Go take off your shirt and sell expensive shit with your smoulder.”</p><p>“I don’t smoulder.” But there wasn’t more he could say. Everyone was being called onto set and so Inuyasha gave her a hasty goodbye before tossing his phone with the rest of his stuff.</p><p>Maybe, he thought to himself, barely paying any attention to the cues they were giving him. Maybe, next time he ran into Kagome, he’d make an attempt. It couldn’t go that terribly, could it? He very much doubted that he would forget his own name again, and he no longer wore shirts to ruin him or ran with loose hair to attack himself with. Shiori thought Kagome was a sure thing and Inuyasha was inclined to believe her.</p><p>All he had to do was make sure she wanted what he wanted.</p><hr/><p>“I do not <em>want this</em>,” Kagome hissed, staring in dismay at her bag of paperwork that was nearly trapped in the revolving door. Besides the disaster that <em>that </em>was, she also was juggling the last remnants of her tea, her laptop in its slippery sleeve and her purse, which was overflowing and bound to drop something eventually. She tugged a little at the cloth bag holding the bundle of files, trying to pry it from the revolving door’s grip. How had it even managed to <em>catch </em>the corner of the fabric? Why did every tug feel like she was about to destroy the bag, ending in a shower of concept designs, heavily edited copy work and printed mood boards?</p><p>“It’s Friday,” she told the door, as if this would change its mind. “Please just let me go home to my cat and my ramen.” It wasn’t asking for a lot, she didn’t think. After an exhausting week, Kagome just wanted to collapse. She would use the evening to lavish and practice self-care – in the form of nutritionally vacuous food, possibly some ice cream, while never once leaving the sanctity of her couch – and then Saturday would be a new day. She’d meet up with Miroku and Sango, hopefully see Inuyasha, and then – inspired to live once more – Kagome would be productive Sunday and run herself into the ground so she could start the process all over again.</p><p>God, she hoped Inuyasha would be there. He hadn’t been last week and that had been—Well, not great. It was <em>fine</em>. She ran. It wasn’t enjoyable – was it ever, though? – but it felt <em>harder </em>somehow. Like without the knowledge that Inuyasha would eventually catch-up with her near the end to bug her, Kagome felt no desire to do well. Which was bad, honestly. The desire to do good things for her body should come from herself.</p><p>Whatever. This was like the stepping stone onto that level of caring. She’d get there. Probably.</p><p>Staring at where the revolving door had eaten part of her cloth bag, filled with paperwork that she’d need to go through before the weekend finished, Kagome assumed that level of care would not start this week. Or the next.</p><p>Well, there was nothing to it. She would have to pull and pray.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Kagome gripped her tea tighter – the last thing she needed was for it to topple all over her, which, was highly likely at this point – and then she tugged, pushing her way through the last bit of the revolving door she’d been unwillingly stuck in for the last five minutes. The door gave way, the bag thankfully releasing, but the effort was too great and Kagome stumbled, flying through the opening outside. Her purse rattled, the sound of keys falling to the sidewalk, and just as she thought she’d drop her tea as well, a hand wrapped around her stomach and hauled her up.</p><p>Oh god. Oh <em>god</em> this was so mortifying. Basically as mortifying as that time she ran into Inuyasha on the trail, although maybe this was infinitely worse. She was, after all, a complete mess. Not sweaty or red-faced, but disheveled and exhausted and overloaded with papers like she was some kind of overflowing filing cabinet—</p><p>“Kagome?”</p><p>No. No, no, no, <em>nono</em>.</p><p>She looked up, momentarily confused because that voice usually went with a lot of skin and there was nothing but a dress shirt staring at her. No V. No abs. No pecs. No droplets of sweat she wanted to lick up, which was kind of gross?</p><p>But that face—</p><p>That was definitely Inuyasha.</p><p>“Oh <em>no</em>,” she groaned, tilting her head back and up towards the sky. “<em>No</em>.”</p><p>“Are you always this clumsy?” Inuyasha asked, smirk on his face. That stupid smirk. That stupid, beautiful, atrocious smirk. She wanted to lick that, too.</p><p><em>Honestly,</em> Kagome thought, finally giving up on yelling at the universe to take in the man before her, <em>this is cruel and unfair</em>. For a number of reasons. She would list them:</p><ol>
<li>Even in a dress shirt, hiding the very same abs she wanted to get off on, he was immeasurably attractive. The dress shirt had to be fitted. It was practically painted on. Kagome wanted it gone.</li>
<li>His hair was down and loose, for the first time ever, and it made her want to scream. Because she knew his hair was <em>long</em> but this was…more than her fantasies imagined. It looked silky and soft, slightly curled at the bottom. Had he just gotten it professionally styled? It <em>looked </em>that way. She hated him. She wanted him. She wanted him to lie on top of her so that his hair fell like a curtain around her and all she could see was him and those <em>fucking </em>golden eyes, sweet lord in heaven.</li>
<li>Was he…wearing makeup?</li>
</ol><p>“Is that makeup?” Kagome asked, a little incredulously. She leaned in, nearly losing her grip on her tea again in the process.</p><p>Inuyasha blinked at her before sighing, crouching down and making Kagome’s mind explode. It wasn’t like this hadn’t been a <em>very specific </em>fantasy or anything that she had had once, or maybe even like… Twelve times. Flabbergasted and struck still as she was, Kagome hadn’t been able to see the way he reached for something by her feet, rising steadily and flashing a familiar set of keys at her. “These yours?”</p><p>“Oh.” Kagome forced a smile and took them, feeling nerves run up her spine. Oh god, she had…what? Thought Inuyasha was dropping to his knees for her in the middle of a crowded sidewalk <em>outside</em>? Giggling, she tried to hide it behind a cough and bravely ignored the raised eyebrow he gave her. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I’m just coming from work,” he replied, gesturing with his thumb to some direction behind him. “I take it you are, too?”</p><p>“Yeah, this is… This is me.” God, could she sound any sillier?</p><p><em>But! </em>But. This was unexpected. In fact, this was very much Inuyasha and her interacting outside of the fantasy bubble, which Kagome had promised herself would never, ever happen.</p><p>And yet.</p><p>Oh god, she really did want to climb him like a tree. And she was absolutely positive, staring at his face, that he was wearing makeup. Not a lot, but hints of it, mostly around his eyes to make the gold pop. It was—</p><p>Well, Kagome would be thinking about this later.</p><p>“Do you need help?” He pointed at her bags and the way they hung off of her forearms, clearly heavy.</p><p>“Oh, no, that’s okay,” she said weakly, trying to play it cool. But she was not cool. She was the furthest thing from cool because all she wanted was to drop the bags to the ground and then leap at him. Maybe he would hold <em>her. </em>Amongst other things. God, she needed to get out of here <em>stat. </em>“You’re probably busy.”</p><p>He scowled. “I’m not.”</p><p>Ah. “Are you sure?” Kagome inquired. “Because you’re pretty… You know, you. And I figure that means a lot of activities.” Like sex. “Like things.”</p><p>The scowl twitched, confusion seeping in. “What the hell are you talking about?”</p><p><em>I don’t know</em>. “You’re all—” She was going to say it. She was going to blurt it out and it would ruin everything— “You’re all attractive even with clothes on so you’re probably doing things with other…attractive people.”</p><p>He blinked at her, mouth opening before snapping shut. The scowl returned, like his body was betraying him from saying whatever he wanted to say. That was better, in the end, Kagome figured, because she was a huge idiot.</p><p>“Anyways!” She forced a laugh and took a step back. Her laughter sounded like choked hiccupping giggles. This was so bad. <em>Abort, abort, abort</em>. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow? Maybe? You didn’t come last time. Not that I was checking!” <em>Liar, liar, pants on fire</em>, she thought, just as Inuyasha’s scowl worsened. Crap! Wrong thing to say. “I mean, I did look around. You’re pretty easy to spot, you know, being all…” Kagome, weakly, waved a hand at him and swallowed. She wished she had swallowed her tongue, too. “All you.”</p><p>“I don’t know what that means,” Inuyasha stated.</p><p>“Probably for the best.”</p><p>He growled, frustrated in something Kagome didn’t fully understand until the cloth bag with all of her papers was taken from her, oddly gentle in contrast. “I’ll help.”</p><p>“Don’t you have plans?” Kagome asked, desperate now. Any second she was going to say something far, far worse than she had already. Something along the lines of: <em>kiss me stupid</em> or <em>let me lick your eight-pack </em>or horribly enough, <em>take me to bed and never let me leave it</em>.</p><p>Inuyasha squared his shoulders, lifting his chin in defiance and scowling so hard Kagome was a little worried she had made him angry. If he could read her thoughts, she was fucked. “I do. With you.”</p><p>“With me?”</p><p>“Dinner.” It was only then, caught in a haze of surprise, that Kagome realized he wasn’t staring directly at her. If he had been, she was sure she’d burn up, cheeks already long flushed from embarrassment. But no, the man before her was staring right at her lips, parted in shock from his declaration.</p><p>She poked her tongue out to moisten them, a test, and Inuyasha’s gaze became dangerous. “What if I’m not hungry just yet?” Kagome asked because that much, at least, was true.</p><p>“Trust me,” he growled – and oh yeah, she was pretty sure her clit just <em>throbbed</em> – “You’ll be hungry.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/"> <span class="u">Breathtaking Art by Nartista</span> </a>
</p><p>Kagome squeaked, head tilting back as Inuyasha closed the distance between them. His lips hovered a millimetre away, an enticing promise. “Is this a one-time thing or—”</p><p>“I’m going to date the fuck out of you,” Inuyasha declared and Kagome full-on ascended.</p><p>“Good,” she replied breathlessly, “because I want to ride you for <em>days</em>.”</p><p>In a flurry of movement, Inuyasha grabbed all of her bags – including her purse and laptop – and ushered her to turn around. “My apartment is two blocks away.”</p><p>“I may die.”</p><p>“<em>Tell me about it</em>,” he hissed, and Kagome couldn’t help it. She giggled, eyes crinkling in mirth at the absolute <em>absurdity </em>of it all. When she looked over at Inuyasha, he stared at her with an expression she hadn’t yet seen before, but it didn’t feel like a bad one. In fact, she’d tentatively call it <em>endeared</em>. It made no sense, but neither did declaring oneself horny in the middle of a sidewalk on a Friday night. So. Kagome would table it for later.</p><p>The walk felt interminable. Worse still was the wait for the elevator in an apartment complex that had seemed somewhat familiar on the outside. Inuyasha crowded up close to her, a long line of heat at her back. There was an older man waiting with them and Kagome tried really hard not to fidget as they took the elevator up, very much not alone until Inuyasha hustled her out on the twelfth floor and pushed her towards a door down the hallway.</p><p>The second his keys turned in the lock, Kagome shoved at his shoulders – in, in, <em>in</em> – and Inuyasha obeyed, kicking off his shoes carelessly while he stormed into his apartment. Kagome followed behind, hopping as she attempted to remove her stubborn ankle boots and leaving them against the wall. Her stuff was placed gently on top of a couch – black, leather, Kagome wanted to get <em>railed</em> on the slide of it – but before she could imagine anything else, Inuyasha was grabbing her wrist and tugging her along.</p><p>Kagome was on-fucking-board.</p><p>“Off,” she demanded, using her only free hand to start untucking his dress shirt. God, it really was painted on. “This needs to be off immediately.”</p><p>Inuyasha brought them through a door, flicking on the lights and whirling around with a smirk. He dropped her wrist – a horrible shame – but quickly used his new freedom to unbutton the first three buttons of his shirt before tugging at the back collar and pulling it off.</p><p>Ah, yes. Kagome blinked, watching the play of muscles as Inuyasha tossed the offending shirt to the ground. His chest and his abs and <em>that V</em>.</p><p>Inuyasha grabbed her wrists again, a welcome distraction, and pulled her forwards as he fell onto the bed. It was a great idea – the <em>best </em>idea – and Kagome straddled his thighs and watched his gaze darken as she licked her lips again.</p><p>“So I’ve been thinking,” she started, immediately grabbing his belt to undo it. The leather was stubborn but Inuyasha only watched, amused and turned on. She could <em>see </em>the bulge in his pants. It was impressive. Kagome was going to die.</p><p>Actually, she was going to die if the stupid belt didn’t come off—any—sooner—</p><p>“Need help?” The smirk was especially filthy.</p><p>It was only then, distracted as she was, that the belt somehow managed to come free. She popped the button and unzipped his fly, not even caring a little at how desperate she looked when she tugged the waistbands of his jeans and boxers down just so she could get her mouth on the jut of muscle there, the fucking <em>V</em> she’d been salivating over for months.</p><p>“Shit,” Inuyasha hissed, hips thrusting up mindlessly.</p><p>Kagome didn’t even care. She tugged the waistbands lower and licked, a hot trail upwards towards his hip, a place that deserved equal attention with the nip of her teeth. It felt like she’d been dreaming about this for so long, and having it now – having him writhing underneath her and panting her name – was <em>doing it </em>for her. Kagome was positive she had never been so horny in her entire life, already so sure that she was dripping wet between her thighs.</p><p>Licking up the centre of his abs, feeling his muscles tense underneath her, Kagome hummed. Thoughts and images were popping in her mind, all of the things she desperately wanted to do and wasn’t sure if they’d have time for. This body worship was imperative and she whined, greedy, as Inuyasha slid his hand through her hair and <em>tugged</em>.</p><p>“I’m busy,” she chastised, barely able to get the words out before his other arm wrapped around her, pulling her into him and crashing their mouths together.</p><p>It was, oddly enough, the first time they had kissed. There was nothing tentative or careful about it. This was leading, consuming, stealing the breath from her lungs with an unmatched fervour. Kagome felt helpless against him, tingling thrill sliding down her spine at the sensation. For every moan he stole, Kagome grinded down against him, too short to press against what she desperately wanted.</p><p>“Inuyasha,” she panted, keening as his hands slid down her sides like a claim. There were too many clothes – far too many clothes. Pushing up, she discarded her blouse, hair falling messily around her in her rush. Underneath her, Inuyasha watched, and the desire in his gaze was a kind of power she rarely had felt before. She needed to kiss him again. Now that she had started, Kagome was sure she’d die without it.</p><p>His finger pressed against her lips as she tried to descend, a teasing smirk on his face as he lightly scratched her bare stomach, nails skimming up her sides. “Forgetting something?” he asked, even as a hand snapped at the band of her bra.</p><p>“If I am, you should take responsibility,” Kagome murmured, lips curving into a smile against his own.</p><p>Inuyasha hummed, golden gaze considering. “You were flustered before. That’s what it was, right? But right now, you’re anything but.”</p><p>“Hm.” She pushed back up a bit, the better to see him, and shrugged a little self-consciously. “Outside felt more real. I didn’t think this was even an option. Now I do.”</p><p>His hands were forever moving, sliding across her skin in a tantalizing, heated tease. They paused at her hips, thumbs dipping under the waistband of her jeans. “This doesn’t feel real?”</p><p>She groaned, sitting up properly to hide her face. “<em>Inuyasha</em>,” she whined.</p><p>“It’s a good question.”</p><p>“You’re killing the <em>mood</em>.”</p><p>“Am I?” Peeking from between her fingers, she found him smirking at her, even more devastatingly attractive than he’d been before. It was the way his hair was spread below him on the pillows, the slight flush on his chest and cheeks. The way his lips were slightly swollen, glinting wet from the overhead light.</p><p>All of it was going to end her. “A little,” she admitted, though staring at him shirtless was helping a lot. He was shirtless, in bed, under<em>neath </em>her and hard. That was— That was— Distracted, she whispered breathlessly, “You can’t be real.”</p><p>Welp, she did not mean to say that.</p><p>“I mean—”</p><p>“Oh no,” Inuyasha said immediately, sitting up – <em>like a fucking proper sit up, god he was hot</em> – and tugging her against him until their bodies were pressed tight together. His lips grazed her jaw, yet another tease, and Kagome swore she could feel the smirk. “Definitely real.” Teeth nipped down her throat. “I’ll prove it.”</p><p><em>Please do</em>, she absolutely didn’t say.</p><p>The bra came off.</p><p>God, the <em>strength </em>of him. His hands palmed her ass as he lay back down, sliding her further up his body until he was able to lick a line between the swell of her breasts. Kagome keened, bracing herself up on her elbows to watch as he sucked at them, teasing all around, breathing over her nipple before avoiding it entirely. She had never thought of her nipples as sensitive before but it was like Inuyasha lit a match within her, the way his hands pinned her down against him and limiting the movement of her hips as she writhed, desperately seeking friction.</p><p>“Inuyasha,” she gasped, seconds away from grabbing at his face and <em>demanding </em>he take her into his mouth. That would probably be rude, but the very image of it inside of her mind was enough to make her close her eyes, inhaling sharply as teeth bit into the side of one breast before switching to the other. He was marking her up, staking a claim, and Kagome hadn’t realized just how much she wanted that until it was happening. “Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha,” she chanted, far better than any of the other thoughts clouding up her mind.</p><p>“Fuck, what do you want?” he asked, and her entire body jolted at the first press of his tongue against her nipple, a teasing lick that shot fire up her spine. God, she wasn’t going to survive.</p><p>“Touch me,” she begged, squirming. “Just touch me.”</p><p>Inuyasha rolled her to the side, hands immediately unbuttoning her jeans to slide them off. It was the least sexy she’d felt so far, but he tossed the jeans aside and took his own off, an immediate distraction. The jut of his cock was unmistakable, hard and large against the tight press of his black boxer briefs. Her mouth watered, desperately wanting that, and like he could read her mind he was back on top of her, claiming her lips and swallowing down the eager noises she made. </p><p>“Shit,” he cursed, pausing only to mouth at her neck before returning, like his lips couldn’t be without hers for a moment longer than necessary. Her legs wrapped around his hips and Kagome had to tear her mouth away to breathe as the hard line of his cock pressed against her, tormentingly close to where she wanted it.</p><p>But she had plans, and Kagome knew that it was now or never.</p><p>She shoved at his shoulders, pushing him to the side. Inuyasha went willingly, dragging her up and on top of him like the thought of separation was unbearable. It was too hot to contemplate and Kagome was already so <em>ready</em>, so into it that she didn’t even care as she straddled him, just above the hips. She panted against his mouth. Any attempt at kissing now would be a falsehood, barely more than open mouths and desperate pleas. Grinding down against the hard line of his abs, Kagome shuddered at the feel, the friction of her underwear making everything within her light up. God, how long had she wanted this? How many times had she thought of this, alone in her bedroom, teasing herself with her fingers or her vibrator and wanting this exact, damn thing.</p><p>“Touch me,” she breathed into him, begging.</p><p>Inuyasha growled, and like all he’d been waiting for was permission, the hands that were holding her against him slid down. Kagome didn’t get any warning as he peeled the wet cotton to the side, a groan ripping from her chest as he slid a finger inside of her. The first press felt like relief, overwhelming her senses. Her clit throbbed, still rocking against his stomach and seeking the spiral that would take her apart. She needed more, she needed it, and the relief transformed into greed. His finger, teasing and crooking inside of her wasn’t remotely enough.</p><p>“More,” she pleaded, and was that her voice? But there was no time to dwell, not when Inuyasha was shifting her upwards once more. He pulled out of her, leaving a streak of wetness on her hip as he tugged down her underwear. She kicked them off, breathing heavily as he manhandled her back against him, her chest in line with his face. Without warning – not that she wanted any, not when she wanted everything from him – Inuyasha took one of her nipples into her mouth and sucked, <em>hard</em>, forcing her to gasp in a breath just as he slid his finger back inside of her.</p><p>Every part of her tingled, overwhelmed at the sensations. She wanted to hold him against her chest, wanted to feel the suction and hint of teeth against her breast while her hips rocked, over and over, sucking his finger in again and again. Warmth suffused her – too hot, too hot – and she could feel her climax building even though she wanted it to last, wanted to feel the build up and heat and <em>yes, god, yes</em>—</p><p>Another finger pressed inside of her, the thickness of his digits so much <em>more</em>, and Kagome rubbed against his abs like if she stopped, she would die. There was only the chase, the desperate need to make the warmth spread, to make her head as dizzy and full as she needed to be. He crooked his fingers, just so within her, and the fullness and press of him was so perfect she could feel him hit that spot, the spot that made her groan, unhinged, unbelievably eager. She was so wet and Kagome could feel it, could feel it against his skin. If he kept that up, if didn’t stop—</p><p>Beneath her, Inuyasha growled her name, his free arm holding her down against him to add to the friction, and Kagome was lost, taken, overcome by sensation. His fingers refused to slow, incessantly working within her, moving her hips until she came again, keening, aware that she was dripping but unable to do anything to stop him. It was too much, now far too much, and Kagome batted at his shoulder beneath her until he pulled out.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Inuyasha whispered, reverent. Kagome had her eyes closed, unable to do more than nod, when she felt herself being rolled onto her back. Her arms splayed against the pillows, gaze seeking him out, but Inuyasha was crawling down her body, golden eyes ablaze. It took her addled brain far too long to recognize what was happening, his hands spreading her thighs as he continued, lower still. The sight of him disappearing was the only warning she got before his ducked, intimately close, and licked inside her pussy, tongue curling where she was the most wet before sliding up, flicking at her over-sensitized clit.</p><p>Kagome cried out, back arching, and the only reason she didn’t accidentally kick him was because his hands were pushing at her thighs, giving him room to drag his tongue against her again and again. It was the sweetest torture, overwhelming at first and then insanely pleasurable the next, the curl of his tongue within her making her eyes roll back in her head. It was yet another tease, yet another part of him that broached her, and it felt so fucking good that she was helpless but to whine, hips making aborted little movements. She needed him to touch her, needed his fingers or his tongue back on her clit. She wanted to come, wanted to scream from it. Inuyasha ate her out like a starving man, sucking her until she was a writhing mess, on the edge of coming but needing more, desperately needing a harder touch to take away the knife’s edge of pleasure that curled up her spine.</p><p>She babbled his name, endlessly his name, over and over. Unable to stop herself, Kagome dragged her hand down her body, shivering at the feel and crying out as her fingers circled around her clit. It was almost instantly too much, still not enough, and Kagome was sobbing with the need for release.</p><p>Inuyasha was there, suddenly, his hand tugging her own away so he could wrap his lips around her clit and <em>suck. </em>The jolt of it had her arching, the hard flick of his tongue had her keening, and when he relentlessly dragged his tongue against her again and again, Kagome seized up, bit by bit, screaming her release and squirting as Inuyasha carried her over entirely.</p><p>She couldn’t get enough air in her lungs.</p><p>It was reminiscent of the first day she met him, bent over the grass and desperately trying to catch her breath. The thought made her giggle, unrestrained and giddy, breathing all the harder but all the more worth it. When she came back to herself, still out of breath but far more coherent, Inuyasha was sucking a bruise into her hip, hands idly scratching up and down her sides.</p><p>“God, you’re perfect,” she said, just for a reaction.</p><p>Kagome got it in spades. Inuyasha jerked his head upwards, golden eyes blown dark and intent. His lips were so swollen it was insane and she wanted to lick inside of them, wanted to taste herself while he thrust inside of her, claiming and claimed.</p><p>He crawled up her body, head bent to kiss and nip a trail upwards, intent on making every inch of her flesh his. Kagome pushed at him to roll over, refusing to be pulled in this time even as his arms encircled her. It was her turn, she thought dizzily, needing this. She wanted this.</p><p>Inuyasha hissed a noise, indecipherable, but his eyes watched her as she knelt between his legs. Running a hand up the stiff line of his cock, Kagome watched as his head collapsed back onto the pillow, overcome from even the slightest touch. She wanted to make him lose his goddamn mind.</p><p>The boxer briefs came off and as Kagome bent down, lips inches away from his cock, she flicked her gaze upwards. He was back to watching her, heat sizzling between them. She smiled, playing coy, and gathered up her hair. “Hold it for me?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/"> <span class="u">Breathtaking Art by Nartista</span> </a>
</p><p>Inuyasha groaned, cursing out her name, and Kagome didn’t even bother to wait before she swallowed him down, as far as she could. Gasps and cut off moans sounded above her, hands clenching tight against her skull, and she held onto his hips as she dragged her mouth slowly up and down his shaft, getting him wet all over. The head of his cock fit so snugly within the curl of her lips, thick and hot. The weight of him felt good, tongue full on his dick, and Kagome groaned before sucking him down, bobbing her head over and over to her very limit.</p><p>Everything was a mess. She was a mess, uncoordinated and sloppy. She’d barely recovered from her own orgasms, breathless still, and the width of his cock had her gagging on it, willingly, licking him up. His hands combed through her hair, gathering strands that fell, a constant reminder of his attention. Saliva dripped down his length to the base, enough that she took a hand and wrapped it around him, needing to drive him to the edge as much as he had her. Kagome sucked him hard, held him tighter, wringing sounds from his mouth that were filthy, his hands sharply tugging at her hair. She <em>loved </em>it, the brink of pleasure-pain when so relaxed, and each pull reminded her of how strong he was, how he had hefted her up and held her down and taken her apart with his fingers and his mouth.</p><p>She wanted to ride him, wanted to bounce on his cock and have his thick head tease at her entrance again and again. Kagome wanted to <em>feel it</em>, craved it, riling herself up and pushing her mouth further and further down his cock. It was far too much, far too difficult, cutting off her air and making her pull back when the need to breathe was paramount. Over and over again, the same result. She couldn’t stop though, couldn’t put an end to the way he held her head between his hands, fingers tangled in her hair, cock sliding in and out of her mouth while he slowly unravelled. She bobbed her head faster, holding his dick in place while she worked her lips up and down until her throat rebelled, gagging her and Inuyasha was pulling her up so fiercely that she had no option but to comply.</p><p>The minute his cock slid from her mouth, Inuyasha let go, his arms draping across his eyes and chest heaving. “Fuck,” he said, voice barely more than a rumble. “Fuck Kagome, you have to stop.”</p><p>That sounded like a terrible idea. Gathering her own hair in one hand, she bent down and licked him from root to tip, his cock shining in the overhead light. Inuyasha groaned, hips blindly thrusting upwards, but Kagome didn’t stop. She tasted him again, kitten licks around the head before going lower, open-mouthed kisses at the bottom.</p><p>“Shit, <em>god</em>, Kagome—”</p><p>“What?” she asked, guilelessly.</p><p>Inuyasha’s arms flew to the side, his golden gaze wide open and imploring. “You know what,” he croaked out. He reached for her, tugging her upwards by the shoulder until she was hovering above him. He stared at her, so hot and intent that Kagome thought she’d burn up entirely. When his lips parted, she didn’t stop herself from dipping downwards, licking inside. Could she still taste herself on his tongue?</p><p>“Can I?” he whispered, the moment they separated for air.</p><p>Sex stupid, she blinked at him. “Can you what?”</p><p>“Fuck you,” he said, like it was that simple.</p><p>Kagome didn’t know how to tell him that she had thought that was always part of the program, so she simply nodded instead. Inuyasha pressed upwards – one last kiss – before he rolled to the side to the nearby nightstand. She stole the condom from him the moment he brought it back, tearing open the package and sliding down so that she could roll it onto his length, a slow, teasing slide that had his breath hitching, hips thrusting.</p><p>He tried to sit up again but Kagome pushed him back down, straddling him and smiling. “Yeah?” she asked, watching the way the gold in his eyes darkened, his hands instantly framing her hips and holding on tight.</p><p>“Fuck <em>yes</em>,” he hissed and Kagome didn’t wait a second longer, she <em>couldn’t</em>.</p><p>The first press of his cockhead against her entrance stole her breath, a huge tease of her own making. The way it pressed against her, made room for itself inside, was the sweetest torture. Kagome gasped, bent over Inuyasha as she twisted her hips, tiny rocking motions that sent sparks dancing along her veins, heating her blood.</p><p>From the way Inuyasha gasped, mouth parted and eyes hazy, Kagome was sure he felt the same way. His fingers clung to her, tight and desperate, and she hoped they bruised come morning, a reminder of how much he wanted her, of how he let her take and take and take until she was satisfied. But she wasn’t satisfied yet, the need within her aching. This was so much better than any fantasy, outside of the bubble or not.</p><p>Slowly, she sank down the tiniest amount. She wanted to play, wanted to feel every inch of him sink inside of her. Hands braced on his abs – those fucking <em>abs</em> – Kagome rocked up and down, dangerously close to the edge. Beneath her, Inuyasha watched. Those golden eyes swept all across her body, making her shiver at the attention. She wanted it on her always, feeling a sort of power she’d never felt before. Sex in the past had always been good, had always been <em>fun</em>. This was—Something else entirely. There was a desperation Kagome had never felt before, the clench of his hands on her hips, the way he panted underneath her thighs. She could feel his muscles straining, felt them twitch below her hands as she continued her slow, shallow assault on his cock. How much more would he let her take? How much longer would he let her tease?</p><p>“Inuyasha,” she whined, gasping when those golden eyes lifted to her face. Kagome was burning beneath his gaze, unable to take the rest of it. It was too much, too hot, and with a loud moan she leaned back, sinking down achingly slow on his thick cock. Even though she was the only one in control, her breath left her, punched out of her. Head tilted back to the ceiling, Kagome keened, hands shifting behind herself to grab at his quads.</p><p>There was a growl, low and nearly a whine. “Fuck, look at you.”</p><p>She wanted him to look. She wanted him to take.</p><p>Kagome rocked her hips, more a swivel of movement, grinding herself down on his cock. She moaned, overwhelmed. “Come on,” she pleaded. “Inuyasha, take me.”</p><p>Cursing, those hands tightened immeasurably, the strength of him sending her. Kagome was at a loss as Inuyasha practically lifted her, just high enough to brace over his thighs before he thrust up into her, sharp and hard and fucking <em>perfect</em>.</p><p><em>Oh</em>, she thought, or said, between curses and pleas and Inuyasha’s name. Her hands on his legs helped her to bounce, moving against him, meeting each thrust. It was all too much, body overwhelmed and clinging. She was coming, she realized, pussy clenching around him. Oh <em>fuck</em>, Kagome thought, belated and shocked, the pounding of his cock again and again had her gasping, keening, loud and wild as she squirted. Everything was wet, sopping, her thighs slick and sliding as his hips kept working within her, unrelenting.</p><p>“Inuyasha,” she panted, shifting to plant herself down, to kiss him on those swollen lips. Any more and she’d die. Any more and she’d fall apart completely. “<em>Please</em>, Inuyasha.”</p><p>Her hips were suddenly free, cold air brushing against her sensitive skin as his hands curled around her nape, buried in her hair. Inuyasha claimed her mouth, stealing the very breath from her lungs as he continued to fuck her, thrusts erratic. There was nothing smooth about what they were doing now. Even their kisses, slick and open, were barely more than gasps of lost breath shared. Inside her mind was a mantra, <em>please please please, </em>a constant plea.</p><p>“<em>Please</em>,” she whispered and Inuyasha growled, pulling out and pushing her down, tilting her to the side. Kagome collapsed willingly, exhausted and strung out and so fucking needy she thought she’d die if he didn’t come inside of her.</p><p>A big hand was pressed against her upper back, right between her shoulder blades as he pushed her down into the mattress. Inuyasha loomed behind her, his lean body pressed against her entirely. She could feel his cock, hot and heavy against the crease of her thigh and ass. “Kagome,” he murmured, the feeling of teeth scraping along her spine. “So fucking good, Kagome.”</p><p>There was nothing to say to that, nothing more than the desperation as her hips tilted up, ass rubbing against his length. Kagome needed him back inside of her, needed to feel him filling her up again. Needed to have him come apart entirely, over her and within her.</p><p>“So fucking good,” he repeated, hushed, and with one last bite to her shoulder, Inuyasha disappeared.</p><p>Kagome whined, twisting her head to see but his big hand pressed her back down onto the bed. It was the barest pressure but she remained still, letting him use his other hand to lift her hips, to get her knees back underneath her. It was pretty simple to get with the program, and anything that would get him inside of her faster, would make him take her once more, would make the constant begging plea of <em>please please please </em>inside of her head cease.</p><p>Ass up, head against the plush duvet of his bed, all Kagome could do was stretch her arms forward, sliding under the pillows to rest against the headboard. Her fingers barely touched, but it wouldn’t matter. At Inuyasha’s first thrust inside of her, slow and deep, Kagome was rocked forward. Her eyes instantly rolled, the feeling of him too much. The <em>angle</em>, fuck, <em>whatever </em>it was. Sounds that she had never made before clawed up her throat, jostled out with each powerful thrust of his hips. She could barely stay up on her knees, palms sliding against the wood of his headboard. Each rock of his hips was so overwhelming, pleasure pricking along every inch of her skin. Far too much, too much. She couldn’t stop her keening, couldn’t help the noises that were ripped out of her. Tears sprung to her eyes, unbidden, so overwhelmed that she buried her face in the duvet to scream as Inuyasha continued to pound into her.</p><p>Those bruises on her hips would be a band, a collection of colours, a reminder of this night. Kagome pushed back into him, meeting each rock of his hips, desperate. So fucking desperate, chanting <em>come, come, come for me</em> into the mattress. How much more could she take? How much longer could he last?</p><p>But each thrust of his hips was like another break in his control, rhythm stuttering. Inuyasha growled, her body tightening in response, automatic and primal. His groan above was close, closer than she expected, and then she was being pushed fully into the mattress, legs spread wide as he lay on top of her, fucking into her, his hands grabbing her forearms and clinging.</p><p>“<em>Kagome</em>,” Inuyasha panted against her neck, face tucked into the crook. “Kagome, fuck, <em>Kagome</em>.” And all she could do was whine back, too lost for words, his body so heavy as he railed her into the mattress, her clit throbbing against the duvet. Kagome could feel it building, fire hot and explosive. The realization was there and then too soon, she was burying her face into the bed, screaming as she hit her climax again, whiting out entirely.</p><p>Inuyasha pounded into her before freezing, every part of him clinging tight to her before collapsing against her. His weight was heavy and solid at her back but Kagome didn’t want him to move. She liked the weight. Inuyasha was the rock to hold her down as she floated, post-orgasmic haze still blurring the lines of reality. Taking a deep breath, Kagome groaned its release.</p><p>She would be mortified, if she wasn’t so sex stupid.</p><p>The heat at her back disappeared, Inuyasha rolling off of her. Kagome didn’t even bother to move, content to lie buried in the duvet until her limbs felt like working. The mattress shifted slightly, the soft sound of footsteps on hardwood floor the only indication that Inuyasha was going somewhere. A bathroom, probably. She took a deep breath and floated.</p><p>“You still with me?”</p><p>Blinking sleepily, Kagome twisted on the bed, half-rolled onto her side. The sex stupid part of her brain made her unselfconscious, completely at ease. It wouldn’t last, but if Inuyasha kept looking at her like that, Kagome didn’t think it’d be a problem anyways. “Hm?”</p><p>Instead of answering, Inuyasha gave her a small smile – too endeared to be a smirk, and too gentle to be a grin – before he shoved at her, hands pressing like warm brands against her skin as he made room for himself. Kagome rolled willingly, only to be pulled back in and manhandled somehow under the duvet. Lying there, facing each other, Kagome took in the overwhelming attractiveness that was Inuyasha.</p><p>“You’re really far too hot.” She buried her head into the pillow a little, torn between feeling coy or embarrassed. Muffled, Kagome forced herself to continue, “And you’re definitely wearing makeup.”</p><p>Inuyasha snorted, or maybe it was a laugh. His eyes, when she finally met his gaze again, were soft. “I didn’t have time to take it off at work. Thought I’d do it at home. Then I ran into you.”</p><p>“At work?” He hummed an affirmative, making her frown. “What do you do?”</p><p>“Model,” Inuyasha answered, with a shrug. “Here and there.”</p><p>Kagome had a feeling he was underselling it a little. Or a lot. She blinked at him, letting the pieces fall into place. “So you’re the hottest man I’ve ever met, with a body like a god, <em>and </em>you’re a model.”</p><p>“Don’t forget the Prada water bottles.”</p><p>“Oh, trust me,” Kagome squeaked. “I have not.”</p><p>Inuyasha smirked, rolling onto his back. His arms – those muscular arms that had manhandled her into several orgasms – stretched above his head. Kagome watched, captivated. If Inuyasha preened any more, she’d have to blow him again and she was still far too sex stupid for that. “What do you do?”</p><p>“Huh?” she asked, like an idiot.</p><p>“For work.”</p><p>“Graphic design,” Kagome answered, barely paying the words any mind. Involuntarily, she leaned forward and bit at his bicep, kissing it better before nipping at it again. It became a need, a sated part of her straining still for closeness, as Kagome shifted closer until she was pressed against him and licking at those <em>fucking </em>pecs.</p><p>His arms wrapped around her. “How am I going to learn anything about you if you keep getting distracted?”</p><p>Kagome broke into a giggle, tiny and embarrassed. “I’ll be good.” Oops. “Uh, better.”</p><p>She swore his gaze darkened. “I’m sure.”</p><p>“A reward system,” Kagome suggested, pushing herself up to stare down at the gorgeous man she was in bed with. Inuyasha really was stunning. Still, he had a point. Besides his prickly care and stunted scowls, his love of running and demand for hydration, there was a lot to learn about him. A lot she <em>wanted </em>to learn.</p><p>Especially if there were rewards.</p><p>Inuyasha raised a brow, one side of his mouth curled in a smile. “Pretty sure we can work something out. Focusing isn’t your problem, after all.”</p><p>Oh god, so embarrassing. Laughing, Kagome shifted on the bed, pulling away. She should go to the bathroom and freshen up. She should take a solid few steps away from him so that the sex stupidity could properly wear off, and Kagome could become a functional adult in society once more. Or at least, a functional adult within the confines of his apartment. “I’ll be back,” she told him, crawling out of the duvet only to straddle him and kiss at his still-swollen lips. Impossible. Impossible to break away. This had to be come kind of witchcraft. “I’ll just be a minute.”</p><p>But Inuyasha’s arms wrapped around her, tugging her down and against him. They made out lazily for several seconds – probably minutes, she was a <em>goner</em> – before Kagome laughed and pushed away, stumbling off the bed on shaky legs. In order to <em>not </em>crawl back on top of him, she looked around the room. She had barely noticed before but Inuyasha’s bedroom had large windows, their curtains wide open. There weren’t any buildings so close that Kagome could check <em>voyeurism </em>off her list, but it still was open. Exposed.</p><p>She shivered, about to turn around and hide in the bathroom until her sex stupid brain decided to work again, when a familiar sight stopped her. Kagome paused, and peered back out the window, squinting. “Is that…?”</p><p>“What?” Inuyasha asked, pushing up onto his elbows to look too. He frowned, confused. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“No, it’s not—Is that Sacred Lake?” Because that was what it looked like, the familiar curve along a bend in the running trail barely visible between shorter business buildings nearby. “You live this close?”</p><p>“Why do you think I’m so good at running?” Inuyasha asked, looking pleased. He folded his hands behind his head, the picture of lax amusement. “Also, it’s a goddamn pond.”</p><p>Kagome rolled her eyes. “Lake sounds more magical.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare agree with Shiori,” Inuyasha growled, making her body even more of a quivering mess than it was before. God, the sound of it made her ready for round two <em>now</em>. “That’s the last thing I need.”</p><p>Still stuck on the thought of another round, Kagome thought hazily that sex was definitely not the last thing he needed. Shit, would he even complain if she tore the duvet off and climbed on top of him to lick at his abs again? She prayed he had a short refractory period. Fuck, she <em>prayed</em>.</p><p>“Kagome?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she murmured, stepping away from the bed and towards the door she hoped was the bathroom. “I’ll be back.”</p><p>Inuyasha smirked like he knew exactly what was going through her mind. “Should I order dinner for us? I’d cook but I’m—” And here he paused, smug as fuck, “Not really in the mood to prepare food.”</p><p>Inuyasha. Inuyasha in a <em>kitchen</em>. Inuyasha in a kitchen <em>making food</em>. Inuyasha in a kitchen making food while <em>naked</em>, which was absolutely a health hazard and probably a massive concern for the safety of his dick, but dear god—</p><p>“Yeah,” Kagome breathed out, blinking stupidly. “Yeah, I’m hungry.”</p><hr/><p>Staring blearily at his coffee maker, Inuyasha nearly jumped at the sound of his phone, vibrating away on his kitchen counter. He reached for it, frowning as Shiori’s name flashed across the screen.</p><p>Oh yeah. Right. Saturday.</p><p>“Shiori,” he greeted, wincing only a little at the sound of his voice. The coffee maker beeping in completion was a welcome distraction.</p><p>“Where are you?” his best friend asked, genuinely confused. “I thought you’d be here today.”</p><p>“It’s been a morning,” Inuyasha deflected. He grabbed two mugs from the cabinet. “Sorry I didn’t text you.”</p><p>If he knew Shiori – and he did, after all these years – Inuyasha could easily imagine the way she frowned, brow furrowed as she tried to dissect his meaning. “You’re okay?” she asked.</p><p>“Great.”</p><p>“Your girlfriend is going to be sad you’re not here again,” Shiori told him sternly. “How are you going to ask her out if you never see her?”</p><p>He smirked, rather smug. “I’m sure she won’t care that I’m not there.”</p><p>“Inuyasha, no,” Shiori rebuked, concerned. “I told you. She’s a <em>sure thing</em>—” If only she knew. “I’m positive she likes you.”</p><p>With a hum, Inuyasha poured the coffee.</p><p>“Well?” Shiori asked. For the first time all conversation, she sounded irritated. “Are you coming or what?”</p><p>“Already did.”</p><p>“…What?” Inuyasha smirked. He let it sink in and imagined the look on her face, horrifically pleased. “Oh, ew, god. Inuyasha, <em>no</em>.” This time, however, she was very much not on his side. “With <em>who</em>? What have I missed? Weren’t you working yesterday? Wait—Never mind, I really don’t want to know. What about Kagome? She’s going to be sad!”</p><p>“Pretty sure she’ll be sadder if I leave the bedroom for too long. Anyways,” he went on, hearing her gasp and feeling smug about it, “I’m going to go. Have fun.”</p><p>“Wait—Inuyasha, are you—”</p><p>“Bye Shiori,” he said loudly, hanging up. He left his cell phone in the kitchen, taking the two mugs of coffee instead.</p><p>In the bedroom, mostly naked and covered barely with a sheet as the duvet was gloriously ruined, Kagome was talking on her own phone. Her face was gloriously flushed and when she spotted him, her dark brown eyes lit up. <em>Friends</em>, she mouthed to him. Inuyasha had a feeling he understood exactly what was going on.</p><p>“Sango,” she said, and it sounded like an interruption. “I appreciate that you’re encouraging my running habit but trust me, it’s better I don’t come.”</p><p>Inuyasha held back on a snicker. Barely.</p><p>Kagome glared at him half-heartedly as if she could read his mind. Maybe she could. Inuyasha wouldn’t be all that opposed. “Sango,” she whined, and then sighed when she was clearly cut off. “Sango, I’ve already gotten my cardio in for the day. I’m good.”</p><p>There was a pause, poignant. Inuyasha chose that moment to finally put down the cups of coffee on the nightstand beside her, revelling in his newfound freedom to lean over on the bed. Kagome watched him, eyes dark and darkening still. He pulled down the sheet and admired his handiwork from last night. Some would need a refresher.</p><p>“Sango,” Kagome said then, voice a little breathless. “I love you but I’m going to go now, okay?” A pause and then she giggled, high and glorious and oh so cute. Inuyasha never thought he’d be smitten, and yet. “I’ve got some more cardio to do. Call you later!”</p><p>And then she hung up, tossing her phone onto the nightstand and wrapping her hands around his neck to pull him close. Her lips were so close but Inuyasha waited, too entranced watching the slow spread of a smile crossing her face. “Hi,” she murmured.</p><p>“Morning.” His voice was still rough, a near growl in the quiet. Kagome’s smile deepened.</p><p>“Breakfast?” she asked.</p><p>“Right now,” he promised, closing the distance between them. He paused, once again hovering over her, lips barely brushing as they breathed. He watched the way her eyes darkened, mouth parting in anticipation, and he couldn’t wait anymore. Inuyasha growled her name, a warning and a promise, as he closed his teeth around her full bottom lip. A bite. A taste of what was to come.</p><p>And she would be coming, Inuyasha vowed as he licked the sting away, only to bite again.</p><p>Kagome gasped, back arching, and it was only then he properly kissed her: a slick slide of mouths, licking inside of her, claiming.</p><p>And stealing her breath away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you everyone for reading. We both hope you thoroughly *wiggles eyebrows* enjoyed.<br/>As always, feedback is love.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>